The Thread of Destiny
by Nightgoddess1515
Summary: MalikxOC. Tells the story of Malik in the ancient past.Explains the origin of the tombkeeper's ritual, and the dangerous conspiracy two lovers uncovered.Ties up loose ends in Yu-Gi-Oh. Rate and review.
1. The Unwanted Gift

Mailk Ishtar had everything. The world was at his feet. Fresh off the battle field, he had successfully executed the siege the Pharaoh had ordered. Malik knew this would put him in his favor; indeed, he did not mind. Malik liked the newly crowned Pharaoh, and was more than willing to pledge his loyalty to him. What's more, the Pharaoh, otherwise known as Atem, and he had been childhood friends. They were both educated together, along with Mana and Seto, the Pharaoh's guardians, in the ways of the court and magic. Malik was proud that Atem was now the ruler of Egypt. Recently, however, Atem had become more warlike; hence, their recent conquest of the rogue village, Kamen. Malik was puzzled by his friend's behavior, and vowed to talk to him about it when he next came to court.

But, that was not a matter for tonight. Tonight, Malik would not be concerned; the Ishtar household was in celebration, throwing an elaborate banquet in honor of the victory. Malik splashed water on face from the gold basin in his private chambers. Carefully, he dried his face with a linen cloth, adjusted his black sarong, and examined his reflection in the polished glass of his mirror, a fairly new luxury in Egypt.

Malik's lavender eyes, noted for their unusual color, stared back at him. His extremely tanned face was framed by his pale, almost golden blonde hair. Malik was good looking, but his coloring was rather strange for an Egyptian. However, his exotic looks had women constantly pestering him and his almost identical brother, Marik. Malik sighed. Sure, he loved bedding a girl as much as the next guy, and he had slept with a fair share of the Pharaoh's court; but, he was beginning to become bored with them. Their mindless chatter and empty conversations made Malik restless. He, unlike his brother, was pretty choosy as to who he slept with. Marik, however, slept with anyone that was willing. Simply put, Malik was not looking forward to women drooling over him tonight. None of them gave chase, anyway; it was far too easy to seduce them. Sometimes, Malik wished for more of a challenge. With one final glance at himself, Malik picked up his gold plate and fastened it carefully, letting hang neatly over his bare chest. Satisfied, he turned and left the room.

Malik reached the atrium of the family parlor, and was surprised to note that only men occupied the room. There, his comrades in battle were raucously laughing, drinking wine. His older brother stood among them.

Malik sidled up to his brother. "What is going on?" he inquired.

Marik grunted. He tossed his long blond hair, which trailed down to his mid back, behind him, casually folding his arms over his torso. Marik noted his casual attire; his brother was merely wearing his white linens around his waist. Like usual, his clothes were inappropriate for the occasion.

"Nothing, dear brother. We are merely celebrating our victory." Marik's face darkened, and then he added, "or, rather, _your_ victory. I am pleased to see you have surpassed me again."

Malik said nothing, and just shrugged calmly. His brother was extremely jealous of him; though younger by two years, Malik had already achieved far more than Marik. Furthermore, he was more popular with the ladies; Malik's fickle taste forced him to be nicer to the young lady he wanted to win over, whereas Marik didn't bother flattering anyone. Marik also treated the noble ladies that wanted 

him like whores; women were equal to men under Egyptian law, but he often talked about women like they were dirt. Malik believed in showing all females respect, even if it was some slut courtier.

"So," Malik continued, engaging his brother once more, "why are there only men here?"

"Oh, you'll see," Marik replied, with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Our father has arranged a surprise for you. Best not turn it down."

Suddenly, the burnished doors opened. Lord Ishtar, their father, stepped out. Behind him were a bunch of women, being dragged by the guards, hands bound behind their backs. Malik could tell by their clothes that they were all from the village of Kamen; some had on rich garb, while others had on the dull robes of servants. They were prodded in a line by Lord Ishtar's soldiers, and were forced to kneel, facing Malik, Marik, and their group of noblemen.

Marik eyed them hungrily. "Oh what I wouldn't give for a good fuck right now."

Malik stared at his brother in disgust. "You know how I feel about screwing slaves. That is what these girls are to become, correct? They are the surviving females from Kamen; our prisoners."

Marik feigned a look of surprise. "What? I was just telling father how bored you've become with the wenches here. For your victory, I insisted he round up some new ones for you. Had I only known you detested the practice, I would never have asked father to give you one."

Malik turned toward his brother angrily. "That is my gift?" he hissed. "You mean I get one of these girls for the night? Marik, you know how I feel about this!"

Marik snickered. "Like I said, best not turn it down. It is extremely rude to a refuse a gift from one's own father."

"You just wanted some for yourself," Marik said through clenched teeth.

"Dear brother, relax. At least try to screw one. It can be empowering you know, especially if you get a feisty one that fights you tooth and nail."

"You sick…"

Lord Ishtar cleared his throat. He was tall and imposing, even at his old age. He was bearded, going gray, and his lavender eyes were hard and cold, much like Marik's. He was wearing a hooded robe, black, and richly adorned with gold threaded trimmings. "My men, tonight we have conquered the rogues of Kamen!" Lord Ishtar yelled.

A cheer erupted from the twenty or so nobles gathered in the chamber.

"My sons in particular have shown great bravery, especially Malik, who put together the strategy that ensured your victory, my men. As a reward, dear son, I ask you to select one of these beautiful young Kamen girls as your permanent attendant and slave. Choose whomever you like! I hope this reward is what you desired."

Politely, Malik replied, "Of course, dear father. I will choose now."

Malik sighed internally. Now he had to pick a girl, and what's more, he would be expected to keep her constantly in his chambers. He hated women; though Malik treated them with respect, he had never met a girl that struck him as educated or talented in any way. They were good for sex, when he needed it, but other than that, their stupid chatter and notions about life were more than he could bear. Reluctantly, he stepped to the line of women. He might as well pick one that was good looking; maybe, if he got bored, he could convince her to have some fun with him.

Malik moved up the line. Most of them, though attractive, were average looking. They had the typical black hair and brown eyes of most Egyptian women. His eyes continued to scan them, bored, until resting on a particularly intriguing quartet. All of them were rather unique looking. One had red hair and gray eyes, one was blond with dark, violet eyes, one had chocolate hair and azure eyes, and the last had eyes a tad lighter than his own, but her hair was a glossy black. Slowly, he strolled towards them. _Maybe one of these girls will do,_ he thought.


	2. The Outspoken

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Chapter 2: The Outspoken**

Kazejin saw the man's lavender orbs flick in their direction. She knew, right then and there, he was intent on choosing one of them. _I have to protect my household_, Kazejin thought to herself. _I cannot allow this man to take my best friends away from me._

The man approached Shizuka first. _No not Shizuka!_ Kazejin screamed in her head. _She's_…

"Too innocent," the man remarked, plucking the words right out of Kazejin's head. Kazejin sighed in relief.

Next, he grasped Anzu's chin, and tilted her head from side to side. Her blue eyes met his with false fierceness; tears were brimming in her eyes, and it was quite apparent she was terrified.

Too breakable," their captor sighed, and moved on to Mai, Kazejin's sister. Mai, however, had no qualms about the handsome man touching her. "Oh dear me," the man murmured softly. "You would like me to choose you, wouldn't you?" Mai said nothing, but lust glittered in her eyes. Mai, unlike the other three, spent her life courting and seducing men. It was part of her lifestyle, and, as she was a respected woman, she was called to court often. Well, not anymore; now that their city was classified as traitorous, Kazejin knew her family would no longer enjoy the protection of the Pharaoh. Kazejin rolled her eyes. Only Mai would be able to think about men in a situation like this. However, Kazejin was growing increasingly nervous. What if the man took her? Kazejin couldn't bear to lose her sister. She watched silently, her anger building as he touched Mai's shoulders, rubbing them gently. "In that case," the man purred, "I think you are…"

"No!" Kazejin screamed, unable to hold back. "You can't take her, you filthy bastard!"

"…too eager," the man finished, whipping his head around. He turned his cool gaze onto Kazejin. "And you are too outspoken. Out of line, sweetheart. Now."

A guard shoved the girl towards Malik. If there was one thing Malik wasn't used to, it was women yelling at him. Malik, though annoyed by them, was gentle with women for the most part. Even so, he was not about to allow one to speak to him in that manner.

"What did you call me?" he asked, his tone dangerous.

Kazejin looked him square in the eye, and responded, loud enough for the entire room to hear. "A filthy bastard."

Malik glared at her, surprised she repeated the insult. "Look at me," he hissed, "and apologize."

"No."

Malik was taken aback by her insolence. "Need I remind you that I am your master? You will belong to me, if I so wish it."

"I belong to no man." she answered calmly.

"Enough!" Malik yelled, his quick temper engulfing him. "I will not tolerate this!" Malik raised his hand, and struck her face hard. She didn't cry out; instead, the girl simply sat up, and returned to her position, kneeling in front of him. Frustrated with her lack of response, Malik grabbed her chin roughly, and tilted her head back forcefully. He twisted it to the side, making sure there was a mark left behind by his hand. "Let that be an example to you all!" Malik yelled. "I do not tolerate this foolishness!"

Malik turned her head forward once again, and bent close to her, so he could examine her features. Actually, she was quite lovely. He couldn't believe had had failed to notice. If it weren't for her sharp tongue, he would've seen that right away. She had a slender face, with a perfect ski-slope nose and thick lips, currently set in a pout. Her cheekbones were high and regal, giving her an air of royalty. Her eyes were similar to his; they were a beautiful lavender color, but they were a shade lighter than his own. Her glossy black hair was arranged elegantly on top of her head. _She must be of nobility_, Malik thought to himself. His eyes scanned her body. _Perfect,_ he smirked to himself,_ she has the body of a whore. I guess I could enjoy this gift after all, provided I can make her want me. _She had nice breasts, in Malik's opinion, and was curvy at the bottom, with a slight, tiny waist.

"Stop staring at me!" she snapped.

This time, Malik did not fly off the handle. He had hit her, and she still was being combative. In fact, he found her nerve rather enticing. It would be a change from the submissive women he was used to.

"Father," Malik said, calmly releasing her. "I want this one. She needs to be trained. Perhaps a night in my room will teach her a lesson."

Lord Ishtar nodded, and waved his hand. The guards grabbed the girl, and dragged her towards the hallway. The girl kicked and screamed the entire way. As Malik returned to his brother's side, he couldn't help but smile. _This will certainly be interesting…_

Marik shot an annoyed glance at his brother. His gift was supposed to piss off his Malik, but now it appeared Malik was looking forward to taking this girl into his bed tonight. What's more, Marik wanted that girl since he had seen her walk in. The others were beautiful, but he had noticed her spirit right away. She was tough and feisty; in other words, she was the kind he liked to break.

"I thought you didn't fuck slaves without their permission," Marik whispered.

"I won't," Malik answered. "I just want to teach her a lesson. She needs to know who her master is. Besides, I find her challenging; you know how bored I get with women who are easily seduced."

"Hm," Marik paused thoughtfully. "Oh well, since I can't have her, I'll take her friend." Marik's voice raised. "Bring me the innocent one! The girl with the red hair!"

Shizuka was brought before Marik, trembling. "Excellent," he murmured, stroking her hair. "Place her in my chambers."

The guard did as he was bidden, and Shizuka was taken away.

Marik turned to his brother. "Do pass that firecracker on when you're finished. I really want to screw her."

"Not a chance," Malik said lightly. "She's mine now, and need I remind you, you are the one that gave me such a gift."

Marik sulked. Finally, the food arrived, and the banquet commenced.


	3. Meeting Master Malik

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

So…you guys have noticed my OC's name, huh? Don't worry…I will get there ;)

**Chapter 3: Meeting Master Malik**

Kazejin struggled against the ropes that bound her. She had been thrown onto a bed, her feet tied, and left there. Kazejin had to escape. She knew that Shizuka had been taken; she had heard the other man talking about her. Kazejin had to save her.

Kazejin stretched her feet onto the nearby head board, located at the base of the bed. Its gilded design included a sharp peak at its crest. She moved her feet, sliding them up and down against the pointed edge. The ropes broke slightly, but she knew she would have to wriggle around a bit to break them more. Suddenly, Kazejin heard footsteps approaching. She had to get free quickly, before that man came; unfortunately, it would take too long to undo her feet.

Seized with an idea, Kazejin bit down on the ropes, and started gnawing through the ones on wrists. A soft chuckle echoed through her ears.

"I wasn't aware that the Kamen dwellers make it a habit to eat rope," a smooth voice commented behind her.

Kazejin jerked her body around, and glowered. It was the same man who had slapped her. "Release me at once," she commanded. "I must help my friend. That other boy that looks like you will force himself on her!"

"You mean my brother?" her captor enquired. "Do not fear. He enjoys these banquets, and the wine. He won't leave for another hour or so. Your friend is safe for now. But first, you and I will talk."

The man walked forward, and sat next to Kazejin as she lay on the bed. Kazejin could not do anything to escape, so instead she glared at the arrogant boy angrily.

"I am Malik Ishtar," he spoke. "You are to call me Master Malik or my lord at all times. You are to obey my every command, and you are to answer me when I ask a question. Now, what, dear lady, is your name?"

Kazejin set her jaw tightly, refusing to answer. She continued to wriggle, making it look as though she was trying to move away from him. She didn't want him to notice the loose ropes around her ankles. The man called Malik raised his eyebrows calmly.

"Humph," he muttered softly. "What is it about you that makes you think you can act this way?" He trailed a finger down her cheek, and Kazejin winced. She wasn't about to show this man she was scared of him; she wanted to tell him to get his disgusting hands off of her, but she also didn't want to get slapped again.

Malik seemed to read her thoughts. He sighed. "I'm not going to hit you again, if that's what you're worried about. I was just shocked that you spoke to me in such a manner. However," his eyes darkened, "if you dare do anything like that to me in public again, I won't hesitate to punish you properly." He stroked her face idly, and Kazejin, anger getting the best of her, snapped her teeth, jerking forward to bite his hand.

Malik yanked his hand away. "You missed," he remarked. "You're my property, darling. I will touch you however I like." He smirked at her, and then his eyes widened and fixed on her face.

"What?" Kazejin snapped.

Malik cupped her face in his hands, turning it from side to side. "Where is the bruise?" he asked, more himself than Kazejin. "I certainly hit you hard enough to leave behind something…"

Kazejin shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen myself. I didn't even know my face was bruised. Now, stop touching me!"

Malik shook his head. It was strange that the mark was gone, but he assumed it just faded on its own. Malik frowned suddenly. "No. And, you still didn't answer my first question. I'll ask you again. What is your name, darling?" Malik paused, not taking his eyes off of her. Stubbornly, Kazejin pursed her lips and glared at the bed linens, refusing to answer.

Malik stared at the girl, tilting his head, waiting for an answer. He still held her face. The woman looked down again, and ignored him. She was irking him, to be sure, but he was also enjoying it. And, what of her bruise? Malik knew there was one there before. After all, he was studying medicine, and he knew bruises just didn't fade. _There is something different about this girl,_ he mused.

She posed a challenge to him, something Malik rarely got, and her face was even more attractive when angry. However, she was not beyond his ways; he could get an answer out of her, given the proper incentive.

"Tick tock," he sang. "If you do not provide an answer to my questions, I'll have to entertain myself with you in other ways." He brought his lips to her neck. The girl reddened, and her mouth opened in protest. "Besides," he whispered, placing his finger over her lips to silence her, "if I get distracted by you, I may forget about checking on your little friend in the next hour or so. You wouldn't want that to slip my mind, would you, my lotus?"

She stared at him, and fear finally registered in her eyes. Grudgingly, she mumbled, "Kazejin."

"What?" Malik asked, confused.

"My name. It's Kazejin."

"What an unusual name," he commented, finally letting go of her.

"I guess." Kazejin shifted anxiously. She was moving rather strangely. Malik surmised that she was nervous around him. He loved seeing her squirm; he really wanted to tell her that he was not going to force anything on her, but his pride wouldn't let him._ I can't have this girl thinking she can just do whatever she wants._ Firmly, Malik wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up to sitting position, to stop her from fidgeting. She looked at him questioningly.

"You were uncomfortable lying like that," he said simply. "You might as well be able to sit correctly if you're going to be kept tied up."

"Untie me, then," she spat. "Let me go! I need to see Shizuka!"

"You still have time, Kaze," he laughed, letting his new nickname for her roll off his tongue.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. "My name is Kazejin."

"I can call you whatever I want," Malik said. "Let's talk. I want to know more about you."

Kazejin just glared at him. Malik decided to try a different tact. "Besides," he said teasingly," the longer you talk, the longer you can keep me from," he moved closer to her face, "_ravishing_ you."

Kazejin's face reddened. "H-How dare you," she stammered. "You can't…"

Malik laughed. "I can, and I will. What's with you, anyway? You get so nervous when I'm near you. I thought women of nobility frequently sleep around."

"Maybe in your experience," Kazejin shot back. "I wouldn't be surprised, coming from a sicko like you. I don't make a habit of sleeping with men."

"Really?" Malik asked wryly, raising his eyebrows, "With a face like yours, I thought you would have." Malik caressed her bare back gently, toying with her. He knew it would irritate her. Sure enough, she jerked away.

Kazejin rounded on him, ready to reprimand him. Suddenly, her eyes softened, and she gazed up at him, bewildered. "How did you know I was from a noble family?"

"Your attitude, mostly," Malik said truthfully. "You have obviously been spoiled by your father, with that headstrong personality of yours. No slave by birth would dare speak the way you do. Also, you have this air about you; a royal manner. You're used to getting your way. And, finally, there is no mistaking the workmanship of your garments." Malik's eyes scanned her clothes. Kazejin was wearing a deep purple dress; it flowed down her body, clinging to every curve. The neckline was low, and leather straps on the sides held it up. The straps slipped off her shoulders, and the back was cut down, revealing her delicate shoulders, and her piled hair accentuated them nicely. Malik wondered idly how long her raven hair really was. He grinned, realizing her had found another way to amuse himself.

Kazejin stiffened. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. The statement was supposed to sound inconsequential, but Malik knew better. Despite her tough exterior, her tone indicated fear.

"I was just wondering," he began smoothly, "what that hair of your looks like." Boldly, he pulled her onto his lap, and ran his fingers over her scalp, nimbly undoing the pins and the leather straps that held it up. Her hair tumbled to her shoulders, and Malik was pleased to note that it was incredibly long and wavy; Kazejin's hair was well past her mid back, and was soft and thick. Malik buried his head in it, breathing in her scent; Kazejin smelled like a lotus graden. She writhed in his grasp, moving rather strangely, but he held her tightly.

"What?" Malik asked, speaking into her hair, enjoying his games with her. "I'm just admiring you, lovely. No need to get so uptight."

"Please," Kazejin begged, pulling away so that she could stare into his eyes. "Do what you will with me, but let me save my friend Shizuka, first. Please! Don't let that man touch her! You can do anything you want with me afterwards, as long as we can save her!" Malik could see desperation in her eyes, but he knew his brother wouldn't touch the girl so early in the evening.

Malik decided to prolong her rescue, and tease Kazejin longer. Truthfully, he had no interest in saving Shizuka per se; what Marik did with the slaves was none of his business. However, he would love to take the slave away from his brother. After all, Malik loved grating on Marik, and loved getting the one up on him. "Rescuing" Shizuka and depriving his brother of the "good fuck" he so desperately desired would be entertaining.

Returning his attention to Kazejin, he replied, "Okay, Kaze, but, before we go, I want to have some fun with you. Maybe, a, ahem, _preview_ of what you have to offer?" Malik grinned. He wasn't going to make her of course, but he was curious as to what she would do. He laughed to himself softly. _I wonder what lengths she'll go to in order to save her friend? If I get something out of it, oh well. No one can say I forced her…_


	4. Kazejin's Plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Chapter 4: Kazejin's Plan**

_Ick, _Kazejin thought. _This guy is so disgusting!_ She knew she had to get out of the room; but, even after her offer, he still didn't seem to keen on helping her. On a happy note, Kazejin's feet were free; she felt the ropes loosen as she struggled while Malik was touching her hair. However, Malik was strong, and Kazejin had a feeling that if she attempted to run, he would easily catch her, and then he could refuse to help Shizuka, or even beat Kazejin as punishment. An idea formed in her mind; she loathed herself for it, but knew it was her only chance. _Mai will be proud, _she thought sardonically.

"What kind of fun?" she asked sweetly. Slowly, Kazejin lifted her bound wrists and looped her arms around Malik's neck, facing him. "Is this the kind of preview you had in mind?" she giggled, in what she hoped was in a flirtatious manner. She bent her head close to his, and used her free hands to play with his sandy hair.

Malik's mauve eyes flickered with amusement. He chuckled quietly. "I thought you were a virgin courtier. Are you playing games with me, darling? Surely you don't think I'm stupid? I know you're interested in your friend's safety, and not in my fun."

"Who said I was a virgin?" Kazejin asked teasingly. "I just said I don't make it a habit of sleeping with men."

"You've never even been kissed, Little Kaze. I can tell by how stiff you are when I get close to you. You're whole body says it."

Kazejin gave a mock pout, sticking out her lower lip. "Then you don't get your preview," she huffed, trying to sound irritated. Slowly, she moved closer to his face and whispered in his ear, "What a shame, that is, too. Father kept me locked away; said I was too free-spirited. Guess you were right about that, my lord. I've been starved for a man's company. And, since it appears you and I are going to be together for a long time, there's no harm in getting to know each other better, is there?" To make it more believable, she sealed her words by nibbling playfully on his earlobe. Malik grunted. Kazejin wasn't sure if her charade had fooled him, but she knew she had at least turned him on, and, as with any man, that was enough to make his lust override his logic.

To convince him further, Kazejin cautiously broke her foot bounds. Malik's eyes burned with rage, but, before he could yell, Kazejin moved her legs onto either side of him, straddling Malik's body. She pressed closer to him, her abdomen against his groin, creating the suggestive scenario Kazejin was hoping for. "See?"she murmured seductively. "I do want my fun. Otherwise, I would've escaped already. Besides, this is a far more comfortable position, don't you think?" She tilted her head to the side, pleased to note his confusion. Kazejin knew her opening was coming. She would wait until Malik least expected it; then, and only then, could she make it to the door.

Malik gazed at Kazejin. This woman was different from the one he had been toying with moments ago. His eyes widened as she nuzzled his neck. Malik was frozen, and unsure of what to do.

_Her affection can't be real,_ he thought to himself. _She must be trying to trick me to get to her little friend._ Malik suddenly became all too aware of Kazejin's body, and the way she was situated. Her legs shifted, wrapping around his waist.

Curiously, he asked, "Why don't you run? If you had been untied for that long, you should've escaped." He frowned, waiting for her response.

"I didn't want to," she whispered, staring into his eyes. "I told you what I want. And, being the spoiled brat you say I am, I always get my way. Are you going to deprive me of my desires?" Kazejin rested her head against his chest.

Malik was still not completely convinced. He decided to test her. "Okay, Kaze. I'll bite."

He dipped his head low, and pressed his mouth against her collarbone, just shy of the space between her breasts. Malik expected her to move away, uncertain, but instead she tilted her head back. "Master," she gasped. Still surprised and head bent into her chest, he grabbed her arms on both sides with his hands, and slid them over his head. He kissed her hands, watching her reaction, and, taking them in his own, pressed them onto his upper thighs, close to his lower body.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kazejin laughed. "Don't you know how to seduce a woman properly? You haven't even kissed me yet." She shut her eyes, waiting.

Malik was still puzzled, but not suspicious. _Little Kaze could have gotten away by now. Who am I to let go of an opportunity like this?_ He smirked. _I guess she wasn't as challenging as I thought. Like the others…so easy with just the right touch…_ Malik brought his hands to her face, and brushed his lips across hers. Suddenly, his head rolled back, and he felt a sharp pain in his jaw, and then again on the side of his head. He stared, wide eyed, as Kazejin bolted to his door. Everything went fuzzy, and Malik flopped down onto the bed, motionless.


	5. Escaping into Evil

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Chapter 5: Escaping into Evil's Arms**

WHAM! Kazejin forced her tied wrists up, hitting Malik squarely in the chin. She leapt up as he staggered back, holding his head. She hit him again with her hands, this time, aiming for his head. Kazejin then fled. She heard him hit the bed, and knew she had knocked him out.

_I guess playing with the boys in the courtyard as a kid helps,_ she thought, smiling. _And, I guess my sister and her slut tricks came in handy, too. Good thing I've witnessed her little flirtations many, many times._

She glided across the polished gold floor, reaching the large, gilded door. She turned the knob, hands still tied, but it was locked.

"Crap!" she yelled frustrated, then glanced back at Malik nervously. She had to get out of the room before he woke up; she knew she had hit him hard, but he would come to in a few minutes. Kazejin glanced around, looking for a way to escape. She wanted to untie her hands first, but she didn't want to waste time, in case Malik awakened.

Kazejin continued to look for an exit. She noted the windows on either side of the bed, the linen curtains billowing in the breeze. It was her best bet. Carefully, Kazejin stepped out onto the wide ledge. She silently thanked Ra for its berth; after all, Malik's room was on the fourth floor, and the fall would be extremely nasty, especially with her bound hands.

_Now what?_ Kazejin asked herself. _Damn! I don't even know where the room is! Ra, I just don't think!_ Kazejin glanced around, and decided to proceed to her left; Malik's room was close to the corner of the palace, so she knew that more rooms were located on the left than the right. _I have to find her! The others must be safe somewhere, but not Shizuka. She is too delicate for this. If he…_ she shuddered as she walked, unable to finish her thought.

A scream erupted from the room adjacent to Malik's. Kazejin ran to the nearest window, and peered in. The man, so like Malik, was on top of Shizuka. She was chained to the headboard, her wrists bound just like Kazejin's, except bound by chains, not ropes. The chains were so tight that blood encircled her wrists. Shizuka was screaming hysterically, but the man smiled, and pressed his lips to hers, muffling her screams.

"Shizuka! No!" Kazejin cried. Instantly, she clapped her tied hands over her mouth, cursing her inability to control herself. _There goes my element of surprise,_ she thought dryly. The man's head snapped up, and he grinned as his eyes landed on Kazejin. Calmly, he got off of Shizuka, who was shaking, and walked over to the window.

"So, this is how my brother punishes you? Puts you on a ledge? I can think of something far better…" he trailed off, and yanked her roughly by her hair through the window. Kazejin screamed in pain, and tears stung her eyes. She was not one to show emotion to anyone who challenged her, but the 

man was actually hurting her. He dragged her, all the way through, and her body hit the golden floor with a thud. She winced, her muscles aching. The man stood over her, his eyes full of malice.

"You escaped, didn't you?" he asked bluntly. "I told my brother you were a firecracker. I knew he wouldn't watch you carefully enough. I wanted you first, anyway; I only chose your innocent friend over here because she is very easy to break. She screams a lot, and is easily put into pain; I like that. The only thing I would like more is someone like you. How long will it take for me to have my way with you? I know you will fight me, and I enjoy the challenge. I wonder…how long before I can make you cry and beg for mercy? I'll find out, right now."

Kazejin stared at him, terrified. Malik was scary, but he only teased her; she didn't think he was sadistic. Unlike Malik, his brother's eyes were blank, and full of cruelty. She could almost feel his evil in his aura. He lunged toward her suddenly, and Kazejin jumped away.

However, she was too slow for this man; he caught her mid jump, and grabbed her foot, pulling hard. Kazejin thought her leg was going to snap off. The man reeled her back in, and pinned her down with his weight. Kazejin felt like he had crushed her whole body in. Shizuka wailed. "Lady Kazejin!" she screeched.

Her tormentor got off of her. "Excuse me, _Lady_. I have something to take care of before you pleasure me."

Kazejin groaned, knowing she couldn't stand. The man walked over to Shizuka, and picked up a piece of cloth lying on the bed. Humming to himself, he tied it over Shizuka's mouth. It must've been tight; she couldn't hear Shizuka at all.

He turned back to her and laughed. "I always store things in my room, just in case. I knew I would need the gag when dealing with this one; she has the loudest scream of any girl I've ever taken. But you won't scream, will you? No, you're too strong willed for that. I'll make you cry out somehow…" he muttered, more to himself than to her.

He took in a fistful of Kazejin's hair once again, and yanked her to her feet, shoving her against the wall between the bed and the window. Kazejin glanced at Shizuka; she looked sick, and her eyes conveyed terror.

Her captor grabbed her chin. "No, sweet, focus on me," he chuckled, pressing closer. "Don't worry about your friend. She'll have her turn when I'm done with you." He pulled back, and stared at her. "Though, it might take awhile…"

"Stop!" Kazejin whispered. "Not in front of her…please…I'll do everything you ask in your bed, just release her! Don't let her see this!"

"Sorry, little girl. I have two beautiful women in my room, and I'm not about to let this opportunity disappear." He wrapped his hand around her neck, roughly, and pressed his lips to hers. Kazejin struggled; the man wasn't going to either one of them go, so she wasn't about to make it easy 

for him to take her. She felt his tongue lap her mouth as he tried to pry her mouth open. Kazejin fought back, and bit down on his tongue, hard.

"Bitch!" he screamed, moving away from her slightly. Kazejin swung her tied arms wildly, hitting his shoulder. She ran to the headboard, identical to the one in Malik's room, and began furiously working at her ropes. She couldn't save Shizuka unless she was free first. The man recovered, and grabbed her around her waist, throwing her back. She kicked, missing several times, until finally hitting him in the groin. He yelped in pain, and twisted her shoulder back, throwing her onto the bed, lying across Shizuka.

"No one touches me like that!" he hissed. "You will pay. I am going to beat you first, and then, when you are in so much pain you can barely breathe, I will screw you senseless. This shall be painful, and slow." He raised his fist, and punched Kazejin hard across her face. Kazejin was dizzy after the first shot, but he continued to hit her. After a while, she couldn't feel anything. Blood trickled from her upper brow, and she knew her entire right eye was bruised. She felt him lean down suddenly bite her lips hard. The taste of her own blood filled her mouth.

"How does it feel?" he whispered. "Now you know what I felt when you bit me, you piece of filth! Are you scared now?! If you beg me to stop I might spare your life…" he paused, waiting for her answer.

Instead, Kazejin pushed her head up, trying to butt him away. She failed, of course, and was struck yet again. With a sigh, she collapsed down, and turned her head to glance at Shizuka. "I-I'm sorry, Shizuka…I can't f-fight."

She turned back to the evil man, her eyes still full of strength. "I'll n-never beg for mercy. R-Ra condemns you…kill me if you wish." With that, Kazejin fell silent. Her tormentor raised his hand again, and Kazejin squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow she knew she wouldn't feel.


	6. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Chapter 6: Brotherly Love**

Malik opened his eyes slowly, vision blurred. The last thing he remembered was the retreating Kazejin. _What is wrong with me? _Malik mentally slapped himself in the head. _How could I have been so stupid?!_ He stopped himself, and considered. _No, anyone would've fallen for that. She was untied, and she didn't run. My brother would've ate that up faster than me, _he thought wryly.

Malik gasped at the thought of Marik. _If Kazejin found his room, she's in terrible danger, _he thought. _My brother is sick when it comes to women, and certainly not modest. He will probably hurt her in ways I can't even imagine._ Malik glanced around. _Where is Kaze, anyway? She couldn't have gotten out of this room…I did lock the doors._

A breeze gusted into the room, and Malik's eyes caught the open window. Sighing, he checked the room for possible hiding places, but couldn't find her. _Kazejin must've used the ledge._ He found the girl to be rather strange; after all, what kind of young lady climbs out a window? He would expect that behavior from a slave.

Malik shook his head, untangling himself from his thoughts. He had to find Kazejin, and quickly. With her attitude, she would quickly piss Marik off, and, as a result, he would surely draw out his plans for her, making them slow and painful. Though he had known the girl for about an hour, he had a feeling no one, not even Marik, would easily subdue her; if Marik couldn't get her to do what he wanted, he would probably beat her until she did. And, though insolent, Malik did not want to see Kazejin, or anyone for that matter, hurt too severely.

Without another thought, he jogged out of his room, quickly reaching Marik's. He pushed open the door, but they wouldn't budge. Marik had locked them as a precaution, just as Malik had done a mere thirty minutes ago. Cursing to himself, Malik was considering his next move. He ran to a guard, who was patrolling the household.

"Open this door," Malik commanded. "I must speak with my brother immediately."

"I am sorry my lord," the centurion replied. "Master Marik specifically requested that no one disturb him."

"I don't care," Malik growled. "I need to speak with him, and you will open the door!"

"My lord, I cannot."

"If you don't unlock it, I will throw you to the jackals and…"

"Malik!" a deep voice called. "What in Ra's name is going on here?"

Malik turned, and stared into the eyes of his father.

"Father," Malik began, "I believe Marik has stolen my gift. The girl escaped to his room to save her little friend, and now my dear brother has her. She is my property, and as such, should've been returned to me. He has taken her into his chambers, and if her touches her in any way, it will be considered a crime against me, and I shall take appropriate measures to punish him in accordance with Egyptian law."

Lord Ishtar glowered at Malik. "Come now. All this fuss over your little salve girl? As my more sensible and accomplished son, I expect more out of you, Malik. Let it go. I can get you another woman."

"Father, you don't understand! I need to have her back. You saw what she said to me in the atrium; the way she talked to me! She must be taught who the masters of this home are! You of all men, Father, should be able to understand how wounded your pride can be when a girl speaks to you in such a manner. Especially a slave woman! She said that to me as if she had a right to! She still believes she is equal to me, and I can't tolerate it! I…"

"All right, Malik. Enough. Stop whining like a petulant brat." Lord Ishtar's eyes had grown hard. Malik knew he had hit a nerve. After all, his mother used to talk to his father in the exact same manner; as a result, they had divorced quietly. Malik, however, was not all that concerned about the matter. Since the time he had learned of the divorce, he never saw his mother again. Perhaps that was why he did not care for women of any sort; they were fleeting and temporary. Malik felt as though they were all prone to abandonment and loose morals; after all, they gave him everything so easily, so why wouldn't they give other men the same? Malik had never seen a functional relationship at court; he himself had slept with married women. They couldn't be anything special to him, because he was nothing special to them.

Lord Ishtar turned to the guard. "Open the door!" he thundered. The centurion jumped, and immediately unbolted the outer locks. Malik prayed the inner locks weren't in place; otherwise, the door wouldn't give.

Luckily, they gained access to Marik's room quickly, and Malik charged ahead of his father and the guard, not sure what he would find.

Marik laughed, triumphant. _I can't wait to have her! Make her bleed. Make her scream. Forget my brother…this prize is all mine._ Malik hit the slave again. She didn't even whimper. He frowned, wondering why she didn't react to anything.

Marik grabbed her ear, and used it to tug her close. "Still no reaction, baby?" he whispered. "I guess we'll begin our little session, then."

Without warning, Marik gripped the fabric near her breasts, and tore it quickly. The thin silk was like tissue paper in his hands. It easily gave way, and her entire front was exposed to him. He chuckled, and began to bite her neck, cupping one breast in his hand, bruising it, and digging his fingernails into 

the skin there. The girl didn't cry, but silent tears made their way down her cheeks. Marik could feel her tough façade collapsing; it was only a matter of time before he broke her, just as he desired.

"Marik, release her!" a voice commanded sharply. Marik turned to face his brother.

"No," he sneered, "you let the bitch escape, and she wandered in here. I couldn't let her walk around unsupervised. You can watch me fuck her, if you want, and then you can go afterwards." Ignoring his brother, Marik turned back to the girl, and licked her neck possessively. She squirmed, and Marik hit her again. "Sit still," he hissed.

Suddenly, Marik felt his brother pull him off of the slave. Slamming him to the ground, Malik wrapped his hands around Marik's throat. "Don't hit her again," he spat, eyes ablaze. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Marik smirked. "Like you care about her, Malik? She's nothing. What? Jealous I got her first? You can have her back, but I really would like to finish what I started."

Malik glared at Marik. "I care nothing for her, but look! She's barely breathing! Was it really necessary to beat her like this?! Not even the lowliest deserve this treatment. Act properly, Marik. Act like the noble man you were born as. You lower yourself with these filthy actions! It's a disgrace."

"She is the one who should've acted properly. If she had submitted to me, like a good little slave, then I wouldn't have had to slap her around so much," Marik replied.

"She was under no obligation to obey you! She knew she was my attendant; she doesn't have to take orders from you. She knows who she answers to as master, bearing in mind she once owned slaves herself!" Malik screamed, shaking his fist.

"Fuck you, Malik." Marik laughed. "I am going to screw her, and there's nothing you can do about it, is there? You're such a pussy. You would never rise against your older brother, would you? You would've already hit me."

Marik kicked his brother hard in the stomach. Malik rolled away. Satisfied, Marik went back to the woman, eager to finish. She was gone. Puzzled, he turned around, and saw her crawling toward the bed, trying to get to the headboard to cut her ropes free.

"No, sweetie," he laughed, striding towards her. "We didn't even start yet." He grabbed her hair casually, and yanked her back. "I really don't want to rip that hair of yours out, you know. It's so sexy. Things might be easier if you just stay put." The girl howled, and Marik slammed her against the wall to make her stop. Her eyelids fluttered, and she fell, unconscious.

Malik, apparently recovered, jumped up and punched Marik, hard. "You may have killed her!" he yelled. "If she's dead, you'll be tried for murder, Marik!"

Marik struck back, enraged. He ran at Malik and pulled a dagger from his waist linens, and led it to Malik's throat. "You have interfered with me enough, brother! Leave now, or I will kill you!"

"Marik, I am trying to help you! I don't want my brother in jail and my family dishonored!"

"Always about the family, isn't it?" Marik remarked darkly. "Yes. You're father's favorite, anyway. If you weren't my flesh and blood, I would've done away with you long ago. Let's face it, Malik. There is no brotherly love between us, only a rivalry!"

"Marik," Malik sputtered, "I have been trying to help you, but you keep doing these horrible things!"

"Shut up," Marik screamed. "I…"

"Enough!" Lord Ishtar rumbled. "This will cease now!"

Marik jumped at the sound of his father's voice.

"I ordered the guard to open the door, thinking that Malik would get back that damn woman and leave. But then, I heard you two shouting at each other like children. I am disappointed in both of you. Especially you, Marik!" Lord Ishtar turned his cold eyes to his eldest son. "What are you thinking, my son?! For all his rash actions today, Malik is right. You are heading down a dangerous and disgraceful path! These girls are not here for you to…" Lord Ishtar trailed off, as he stepped deeper into the chamber. His eyes, so like Marik's, surveyed the scene, and then widened in surprise. The surprise faded into anger.

"What are you doing?!" Lord Ishtar hissed. "Marik, these women are in so much pain! Malik's girl is near death, and the other is bleeding. You know that slaves have no rights. However, need I remind you that injuring or killing a slave needlessly is grounds for legal action?! Especially one that is privately owned! In this case, Malik can easily fight you in court for damage done to his property; the girl, as Malik's attendant, has whatever rights Malik decides. If your brother wished it, you would be in jail right now! Not only that, Marik, but this behavior is inhumane and appalling! No human deserves the kind of beating you dealt these girls! I expect more of any son of mine. The Pharaoh would not be pleased if word of this reached him. He preaches about human rights and respect all the time, and is especially adamant about banning the practice of bed warming girls. Think about our family; we would fall into poor favor with the Pharaoh should he ever discover this! Think about the implications of your actions, fool!"

Marik said nothing. He bowed stiffly to Lord Ishtar. "Father, I humbly apologize. But, in my defense, I thought Malik was done with her. She was just walking around, unwatched."

"Is this true?" Lord Ishtar asked, turning to Malik. Malik gritted his teeth.

"She escaped, Father. She ran to Marik's room, probably in search of her friend."

"Well, Malik, you should've made sure she was unable to get away from you. As for you, Marik, that doesn't excuse your actions; they are still quite loathsome. Malik, what would you like to do? If you 

want to take your brother to court, I have no issue with it. I will make sure the Pharaoh knows who is responsible for this. Marik must be punished."

"Father," Malik replied, "I have no wish to create such an embarrassing situation for the family. If Marik apologizes, returns my woman, and leaves the other girl alone, all will be forgiven." Malik cocked his head, and grinned at Marik smugly, waiting for a reply.

"I am deeply sorry," Marik replied shortly, clearly insincere.

"Fine then, brother." Malik said curtly. He walked over to where the slave he had chosen was slumped, propped up by the wall. Gently, he picked her up, and carried her from the room.

Lord Ishtar motioned to the centurion, who stood, watching the scene numbly. "Clean this up, and take the other girl to her living quarters."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier replied. Carefully, he unbound the girl with the auburn hair, and took her away.

Without another word, Lord Ishtar turned on his heel to leave.

"Father," Marik began, "I…"

"Not another word!" Lord Ishtar commanded sternly. "Until your actions prove otherwise, don't even address me as father. You are no son of mine. And, as my own personal punishment, you will not be coming to court next week. I will bring Malik only. You forfeited that right with your behavior."

"But I had a hand in the annihilation of that village!" Marik protested.

"That may be, Marik. But as of now, you are only a mere soldier; you act like a brute, not one of noble breeding. You are the oldest! I expect you to lead Malik, but sadly, Malik is the one who leads you. Remember that. It is disgraceful that you rank lower than your younger brother. You are second to him, Marik. You have failed me. You will come to my chambers tonight and receive another restriction for your impudence." With one final hard glance at Marik, Lord Ishtar made his exit.

_I hate my brother!_ Marik thought, enraged. _Not only did he ruin my leisure time, but he also humiliated me! The entire household will know of this by tomorrow, and surely this information will reach court. Father favors him over me. I will change that! I need to have my revenge against my brother, and his little bitch, too._

Marik paused, reflecting on the dark haired slave, with her iron will. _She fucked it up for me! Both of those women are the only ones to have ever escaped me! No,_ he reconsidered, _the innocent one would never have gotten away, had that brat not attacked me. It is her fault. I will take her, somehow. I must wait for an opportunity to arise. Then I can get revenge on my brother! I will pay them both back in spades!_

Marik picked up his wine class, lying on the bedside table, and threw it at the wall. The wine splashed against the wall, dripping scarlet. _Just wait,_ he seethed, panting angrily. _I will get what I want, and I will make my brother suffer!_


	7. Secret

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Chapter 7: Secret**

Kazejin's opened her eyes slowly. Her entire body felt as though a chariot had run over it. She moaned in pain, and moved her head to the side, checking her surroundings.

Kazejin realized she was back in the first man's room; the one who had slapped her when she had spoken out against him. Malik. That was his name. Memories came flooding back to her; she remembered escaping, and getting into the other man's room to save Shizuka. Then, it had turned ugly. Kazejin shuddered. Malik was a saint compared to his...what was it, brother? _Yes,_ Kazejin thought to himself, _it must've been his brother. They looked so alike._ Kazejin shook slightly, as she recalled the look in Malik's brother's eyes; they had been so hard and cold, and they looked at her with, well, almost hunger. Kazejin had sensed his desire to hurt her from the moment she had been dragged into the room as a captive. She had even seen him looking at her on the ride back from Kamen to Cairo.

Secretly, Kazejin supposed she was lucky that Malik had gotten to pick first; though Malik was a pompous asshole, she found him to be the lesser of the two evils. She wasn't sure how far he would've gone with her, but, she didn't think he would've beaten her as hard as his brother did.

Speaking of beatings, what had happened to her? She remembered being thrown against the wall, but after that, her mind was blank.

_I must've been knocked out,_ she thought. _But, then how did I get back into Malik's room?_ She stared at the ceiling, frustrated. Gingerly, she wriggled her arm, but with little success. Her injuries were too grave for her to move. However, Kazejin knew she couldn't have been asleep for long; after all, her strange ability to repair her body would've worked by now. She looked down; her dress was ripped, front gone. Her chest had been wrapped with a series of linen bandages. Checking her body, she knew she was hurt terribly, and that even with her mysterious power, she wouldn't be healthy for at least two days. Though she didn't understand the root of her ability, she was grateful for it. Now, however, with her healing time so slow, she doubted she would be able to escape.

A wave of anxiety overcame her. She had no idea where Mai, Anzu, and Shizuka were. For that matter, she didn't even know Shizuka's condition. What had happened to them? Kazejin wasn't even sure what had happened to her. She vaguely remembered Malik yelling at his brother about something.

_Malik!_ She thought, her throat tightening. _I am in his room! He'll be back for me, and he is the only one who has ever noticed my ability, seeing as how I have never really been hurt so badly. Ah, the life of a pampered noble; I've only gotten hurt once that I can remember._

Kazejin thought about the day she had discovered her powers. She was twelve, and she had snuck out to climb a tree in the backyard; she liked to study her texts there, instead of in her stuffy room. She had fallen down, and began to cry. The maids realized she wasn't at her desk studying, and hearing her wailing, ran to help her. They wiped off the blood from her cut, but were shocked to discover no openings on her skin. Even Kazejin knew this was odd, but the superstitious maids didn't say 

anything to her father. She remembered them muttering that she was blessed by Mother Isis. From that day on, Kazejin knew she was different in some way. She always sensed a greater purpose brimming inside of her, just waiting to be released. Even so, to this day she had never told a soul about the incident.

Kazejin was sickened as she jolted back to the present. What would Malik do to her? And, what if he told people about her ability? Kazejin groaned, and turned her head towards the door. Malik suddenly appeared in the entranceway, holding a bowl. He strode toward her, eyes emotionless.

_Speak of the devil,_ Kazejin thought sarcastically, as her reached her bedside.

"You've been asleep for quite a while," he stated softly. "I was just about to sponge your wounds." Deftly, he pulled up a cushioned chair next to the bed, and placed the bowl onto the bedside table. Kazejin could see a rag swirling in the red liquid. Carefully, Malik picked up the rag, squeezed out the excess water, and dabbed her forehead. Kazejin felt a sting as the mixture touched her wounds.

"Don't touch me!" Kazejin said sharply.

Malik looked puzzled. "I'm not doing anything to you; I am just trying to patch you up a bit."

Kazejin ignored him. "Where are my friends?" she asked, angrily.

Malik raised an eyebrow at her. "What have I told you about that mouth of yours? If you weren't in such pain right now, I would probably whip you."

Kazejin fell silent. "What happened to me?" she asked, after a moment, her voice somewhat less hostile.

Malik stared at her, pausing. He looked as though he wanted to say something to her, but shook his head.

"I will phrase this delicately," he began, "for I do not know how to tell you exactly what went on. Long story short; my brother Marik tried to force himself upon your friend. Shizuka, was it?" Kazejin nodded.

"Well," Malik continued, "you, of course, escaped from my chambers, and tried to save her. Marik caught and put his hands on you." He stated tonelessly. "I'm sure you remember all that. Anyway, he threw you, you hit your head, and that is how you blacked out." He stopped speaking, and wrung out the rag once more.

Kazejin gazed at him. "Did you save me?" she asked him incredulously. Then, suddenly, she gasped. "Is Shizuka okay?! Please, tell me! Did you save her as well?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "I didn't exactly go in there to save anyone. I really just wanted to retrieve you. But then I saw what he was doing to you, and even a spoiled brat like yourself doesn't deserve that. Your friend has been taken to her quarters, and is fine. Now, don't move too much." Malik continued to 

gently clean the scrapes on her forehead. Upon finishing, he placed the rag back into the bowl, and turned her head from side to side. Carefully, he brushed his thumb across her lower lip, examining her.

"Your bruises are healing quite nicely, and, _miraculously_," he emphasized, casting his lavender eyes knowingly in her direction, "your lip has completely healed. The wounds on your chest and neck still have not. I suppose your body attends to your minor wounds first and then starts to heal the bigger ones…"

"What are you, some kind of doctor?" Kazejin asked rudely. "Why are you taking care of me anyway? Shouldn't the servants be doing this? After all, I am just a _slave_ now, right?"

Malik gave her a hard glance. "Actually, I have been studying medical texts of late. I plan to attend the university at Alexandria to develop a medical practice of some sort, as opposed to just making war on rogue villages like yours all my life. Not that that pertains to you. And," he continued, "you have proven that you are not to be trusted. I want you under my watch so that some idiot guard doesn't make the same mistake I did. Plus, it gives me a chance to evaluate my medical skills. Think of yourself as a guinea pig, if you will."

"Humph," Kazejin muttered, "it's ironic, too. I wouldn't have to be your guinea pig if you hadn't been so gullible. It was pretty easy to get away; what makes you so sure I won't try to leave again?"

Malik grinned at her. "Your injuries. You are too weak to even attempt to run, according to my _expert_ analysis," he drawled, smirking at her earlier comment. "Also, you certainly won't seduce me again; no one except my pervert brother would fall for that twice."

Kazejin pouted angrily. Silence filled the room, as Malik continued to sponge her facial wounds. He suddenly grimaced, apparently in pain.

"What?" Kazejin snapped. "Is your shoulder tired from reaching up to dab my forehead? Is that little movement taxing? Are the physical consequences of taking care of me too much, _my lord_?" she emphasized flippantly.

"No, actually," Malik replied, "I am actually sore from the physical consequences of, hm, shall we say, my brother taking care of me. But, your little smack to my jaw still hurts; you hit pretty hard for a delicate little courtier."

"I am not a courtier," Kazejin huffed. "I don't fool around with men."

"Ah, but you're forgetting you're _my_ courtier." Malik's eyes glittered mischievously.

Kazejin flushed. "You wouldn't dare," she sputtered. "I am too weak! You said so yourself!"

"So you do want to be my courtier, then?" Malik asked slyly. "You didn't refuse me. You just said you were too weak. Don't worry, Kaze. I'm the one who has to do the work. You can just lay there, open your legs, and I'll do the rest."

"Just shut up!" Kazejin yelled, irritably.

Malik's eyes hardened, and Kazejin realized her mistake. _Shit, I took it too far. Curse my impulses! Ra, what if I infuriated him? I don't think I can handle another beating._

"What have I told you about the way you speak? I have warned you several times already, throughout the course of this conversation. My patience only takes me so far!" Malik growled.

Kazejin met his gaze stubbornly. Malik sighed, and his voice lowered. "Like I said, I'll take care of that mouth of yours later." He shot her a dirty look, and continued. "Actually, sooner rather than later at the rate you're healing." Malik shook his head. "I just don't understand how your body recovers so easily. It is so medically fascinating."

"Please," Kazejin begged, changing her tone. "Don't tell anyone!"

Malik looked at her for a minute, puzzled by her panicked tone. He then laughed. "Okay, Kaze, I won't tell, if you promise to talk to me about it later when you are better. I would like to learn of your strange ability."

Kazejin nodded, not bothering to add that she knew nothing about her power, and would have nothing to really share with him when the time came for him to question her about it.


	8. A Slave's Punishment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Chapter 8: A Slave's Punishment**

Malik was extremely intrigued by the young woman he now possessed. _Kazejin, what an odd girl you are,_ he thought. He still hated the fact that she talked the way she did to him, and his pride couldn't stand letting her get away with it. Sometimes, he wanted to smack her or whip her to teach her a lesson; other times, and more often than not, he found her sarcastic trait endearing and candid, so different from other women. _Oh well,_ he thought to himself, _I can always shut her up if it goes too far. Besides, she is so much fun to play with. And, based on her injuries, I will need something to entertain me if I have to sit here tending to her wounds each day. _

Malik bent close to Kazejin and stared at her lips. _How did they heal so damn quickly?_ He wondered. The swelling had gone down, and there were no bite marks. It was strange, for Marik had all but chewed off her lips.

Marik. At the mere thought of Marik, Malik's blood boiled. He clenched his fist. _How dare he do this! He has no right! And for what? A good screw? No girl should ever have to endure lovemaking with him. Come to think of it, his female slaves are rather weak. I bet they are covered in bruises under their garments. He probably scares them into silence, and…_

"Hey! Your breath is gross! Don't even think about kissing me, or I will give you hell! You've been hovering over me like that for at least a minute!" Kazejin's voice jarred Malik from his thoughts. She looked up at him, her pearly eyes defiant, obviously misinterpreting the reason for his fixation on her lips.

Malik frowned, eyes dangerous. This behavior was exactly what he was talking about. "Let me make something clear to you," he stated, determined to stop her disrespect. "You are a slave now, more specifically, my slave. If you need my attention, you will call me master or lord. You belong to me, Kaze. I am not my brother, but I have ways of making people obey me; I really don't want to use them on you, but I will if that foolish behavior of yours continues. Furthermore, if I wish to kiss you, I will. Not that I would want to."

"You sure seemed like you wanted to kiss me a few seconds ago," she muttered crossly. "And then again," she added smartly, "you know, when I escaped? When your desire totally made you so stupid that you let I, a mere slave, get the better of you?"

Malik appeared bothered by her statement, but quickly recovered. "Kaze, to be blunt, you are nothing but a pain in the ass. I was merely toying with you. I can't think of any man that would want to put up with your caustic manner. You're lucky I am even taking the time out of my day to take care of you. I expect you to be somewhat grateful and just shut your mouth! I have allowed you a certain amount of leeway, but I am quickly tiring of your attitude, sweetheart."

"I am not your sweetheart! Ugh! And you expect me to be grateful? None of this would have happened if you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place!" Kazejin yelled. "And my name is not Kaze! Do you have a memory problem, asshole?"

Anger welled inside Malik. "Shut up!" he hissed. "Just shut up! I told you earlier; you are not to call me names!"

"Make me!" Kazejin screeched. "You threaten me, but you haven't done anything yet. I hate you! I don't care if you're taking care of me! It doesn't change the fact that you are a sick bastard, just like your brother! You talk of my behavior? Didn't your mother teach you how to treat a lady? I don't know how you could've ended up so fucked up! How dare you touch me and kiss my neck without my permission; insulting me, calling me names you know damn well irritate me! Well, I'm not buying it! I'm not scared of you, you…OUCH!." Malik cut off her words with a harsh twist of her arm. He was furious, and just wanted her to stop speaking. _That will show her, _Malik thought triumphantly. _I may not be Marik, but I still do as I please._

Kazejin's face puffed up in pain. She continued to glare at him. "Let…me…go," she gasped stubbornly.

Malik studied her face. "Relent," he commanded calmly. "Stop talking, and bow your head to me. I shall not let go until you do. I don't care about how hurt you are from the beating Marik gave you. I don't even care how much more injured you get. More practice for me. You will learn obedience."

"No!" Kazejin screeched. "What are you going to do to me, anyway, if I don't?" she muttered, lip curling. "You can't do shit…Ah, ow!"

Malik twisted the arm further and pulled swiftly. Kazejin winced, and finally lowered her head.

"You mistake my patience for nicety. Just because I didn't assault you sexually, like Marik, does not mean I am any gentler than him! Learn your place, slave! You are treated like anyone else. I am merely taking care of you as practical learning for medical school. Did you think it indicated you were special? Hm? Now, stop talking," Malik said, clenching his fists. "Just be quiet. I don't care how sick you feel right now from the beating you took. You are subordinate to me, and will be treated accordingly. You are not to speak unless spoken to, or if you have a pertinent question. I will finish tending your wounds. If you dare to speak out again, I will make that arm worse. Understood?"

Kazejin looked at him, dumbfounded. "Well?" Malik barked at her. "I asked you a question? Yes or no? Do you comprehend what I just said?"

"Yes," Kazejin squeaked, sounding timid for the first time since he met her.

"Yes what?"

Kazejin glared at him. "Yes, _master_," she spat, her voice hostile. She was back to being stubborn.

"Good girl." He chuckled. "You learn fast." Malik watched her for a moment, satisfied, and then continued with his work, his anger leaving him as quickly as it came.

Kazejin silently fumed. _Who does he think he is?_ she screamed inside her head. _And what the hell is his problem?! I am never sure what I can say and what I can't. One minute he's gentle, the next angry, and then he's back to teasing me! Ra, I hate him!_

Kazejin paused her own thoughts, reflecting on what she had said to him. Okay, maybe she had gone a little far. He _was_ taking care of her, and she had been pretty harsh, shutting down every attempt at conversation with biting remarks. _But still,_ she reasoned, _he had absolutely no right to…to…_ Kazejin couldn't even finish the sentence. She felt sick, and ached even more; Malik had punished her as promised, and she really hadn't expected him to do so. She wondered briefly what he would do to her if she really made him mad. _Are all men like this?_ Kazejin asked herself despairingly.

Kazejin wasn't sure. Her childhood friends had been Shizuka and Anzu, her maids, Mai, her sister, and Jonouchi and Honda, sons of two household guards. She had never interacted with a boy on a romantic level; technically, she should have been promised to someone by now, but she, like her sister Mai, had refused suitors. Mai had different reasons, though. Mai wanted to continue the glamorous life as a courtier, whereas Kazejin didn't want to give up control of her affairs to her would-be husband. Though women had the same rights as men in Egypt, generally, the man was the head of the household, and Kazejin knew she would never be as free in a marriage as she was in the present.

_Well, screw him!_ She thought dismissively. _It will take more than that to scare me!_

Kazejin gasped as she felt a cold hand grasp her breast. Once again, she spat out the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't put your hands on me!" she screeched, whipping her head around again. "You've already done enough damage today, don't you think?!" Malik tensed, and raised his hand to slap her, but apparently changed his mind, and lowered his arm stiffly. Instead, he folded his arms and watched her carefully, his gaze penetrating. Emotions swirled in his heliotrope eyes, and Kazejin saw them oscillate between rage and amusement.

Since she wasn't sure which he would choose, Kazejin decided to interrupt his decision. "I'm…I'm sorry," she said reluctantly. "It's just, well, to be blunt...uh...why did you just touch me there? It's…inappropriate," Kazejin finished, finding the correct word with difficulty.

Malik continued to stare at her for a full minute. Finally, his eyes softened. He snorted. "Okay, Kaze. It's a valid outburst, seeing as how I didn't warn you as to what I was doing."

"Well, what in the seven hells _were_ you doing?!" Kazejin snapped.

"Mouth, Little Kaze. Mouth. You talk like a beggar, you know. But, I will excuse it because of the circumstances. I was feeling your bruises. I didn't want to, shall we say, _unwrap_ you, without your permission. So, I had to find out if I needed to. And," he smiled evilly, "I have concluded that I must sponge those wounds as well."

Kazejin blushed. Calming herself, she asked Malik shakily, "Did you wrap me in the first place?" She knew the answer, but she had to be sure.

He nodded, and cocked his head to the side. "How enjoyable that was for me. You have the most beautiful breasts." Malik snickered.

Kazejin didn't snap back this time, as much as she wanted to. She was puzzled by his teasing manner, and had to ask him about it.

"Ah…Master?" she asked cautiously, hating the sound of the foreign word. However, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere with him if she didn't play nice.

Malik glanced at her, surprised.

"Why…why did you get so mad at me earlier? Just a second ago, I acted rashly again, and spoke out against you, yet you did not punish me. I just…I don't understand." Kazejin trailed off, unsure of how to phrase her question.

"You want to know your bounds with me, is that it?" Malik asked flatly. "Kaze, earlier you compared me to my brother, and I am nothing like that monster. It agitated me. Our relationship is not exactly friendly, and just reminding me of it can set me into a disagreeable temperament. As for when I hit you, you insulted me in public. I suppose, besides those two times, I rather enjoy your wit, as it matches mine. You spit out whatever enters your head, a foolish, yet, somewhat charming, trait. I'd strongly advise you to weigh your words when speaking to me about certain topics, is all. I am not a cruel master, but I am demanding. Once you are recovered, you will see." Malik fell silent.

_Well, that explains why he got so pissed,_ Kazejin thought. _But, he's still a jerk!_

After a moment, Malik reached for the linen around her chest, and gingerly undid it.

Kazejin looked at him, hating the fact that he was about to get another free view of her body. Malik's eyes met hers briefly, and he spoke, "This will hurt a bit."

"Master…Malik," she sputtered out his name, after a pause. "Could you not…look upon me?" Kazejin asked pleadingly. She hated calling him Master, but she hoped her compliance with his rules would bring her something in return.

Malik smirked. "I've already looked. So, since I have already seen what you have to offer, I suppose can avert my eyes, just for you, Little Kaze."

Malik picked up the sponge once more, and, surprisingly true to his word, his eyes never left hers. Kazejin felt uncomfortable, but, he was working quickly, and his hands weren't groping her. She saw him reach for new linens, out of the corner of her eye, and felt him wrap her up.

"Done." Malik muttered. He picked up the bowl, and abruptly turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kazejin asked quickly, wondering how long he'd be gone. _Maybe I can get away…_

Malik grinned. "Why, will you miss me? Kaze, I have better things to do than attend to a slave girl. I have duties around here. Marik shall not enter here, if that is your worry. You are safe, and," he glanced at her knowingly, "quite guarded. Do not attempt escape, or I will deal you more, what did you call it? Ah, yes, _damage._ I will check on you tomorrow morning. Sleep well. One of the servants will bring you dinner soon. Do you have any other questions, seeing as how even after my punishment, I still couldn't keep you quiet?" He looked at her, and Kazejin could swear she could see a smile playing on his lips.

"I do have a question," Kazejin started. "Can you please not call me Kaze? It's not my name." Seeing Malik's smile fade quickly, she added, "Master."

"No," he replied simply. "Good night, _Kaze._" Malik laughed quietly, and left.

"Agh!" Kazejin cried out in rage, after the door had slammed. This was going to be some adventure. That is, if she escaped to tell about it.


	9. Monster of the Night

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Chapter 9: Monster of the Night**

Marik arrived at his father's chambers, wondering what else his father could possibly have to say. He approached the door, apprehensive. Truth be told, Lord Ishtar was probably the only person Marik feared. No one but him seemed to sense the cruelty that was within his father. But then again, no but he had seen…

Marik drowned in his own thoughts, pulling up the one memory that haunted him every single night; the one memory that had changed him forever, and left him hollow inside.

Marik was eight years old. At the tender age of eight, Marik remembered how much he hated the dark, how frightening he found it when the candles were put out, and he was left alone to sleep. But sleep never came. Nightmares plagued the young Marik. One night, restless and frightened, startled awake by dreams of a great dark shadow, Marik left his bed. He crept to his parents' room, down the hall, seeking comfort; seeking his mother's warmth. It was his greatest mistake; his decision to leave that bed would change his life forever.

Shouting. Yes, that was it. Shouting was what Marik had first heard, from behind the chamber doors. Marik knew better than to interrupt anything going on between his parents. They had been fighting so much of late, and his attendants told him that his parents were merely tired out and stressed from the great demands of their estate. Marik was not so sure, but his attendants always wiped away any seeds of doubt that lingered within his mind. However, he was so scared in the dark, alone. Marik wanted light; he needed it badly, and could see the flicker of flames from beneath the door. He opened it a crack, waiting for a lull in the conversation to enter.

"You cannot do this!" his mother cried. Marik could see her through the crack. Her lovely dark hair flowed to her waist, and her blue eyes were wide with rage. She looked just like his older sister Isis, but her eyes were rounder, and more prone to emotion. Not one of the Ishtar children had inherited their distinct shape; instead, they had all received the hard, angled eyes of their father.

"It is inhumane! Planning these raids on villages! These items…are they really worth the souls of the Egyptian people?! Even common thieves do not deserve eternal damnation! Please, I beg of you! If the Pharaoh knew this was how you were bringing peace to Egypt, he would never allow this!"

"The Pharoah will never know," Lord Ishtar replied. "We will do what we must for the sake of Egypt."

"But it isn't for Egypt!" Lady Ishtar protested. "What about the legend surrounding these items? Once created, they will eventually bring about an era of great darkness, that only the chosen Pharaoh can dispel! You and Akhenaden know this, and yet you persist in creating these items!"

"What is the difference, woman?!" Lord Ishtar screamed, his frustration with his wife apparent. "I have told you not to meddle in my business; you overheard all of this information, correct? This is men's work!"

"No," Lady Ishtar responded sharply, "this is Egypt's work. I will tell King Akhenamkhanen. He will know of everything by daybreak." She turned on her heel, away from her husband.

Lord Ishtar vice gripped her arm, and pulled her back. He gripped both arms tightly and shook her. "If you dare leave, I will hurt you. You know the cost of your disobedience. How many times have you failed to satisfy me? You take multiple beatings, yet you never learn!"

"Please, my love," Lady Ishtar begged. "What has happened to you? You never once put your hands on me until you started creating those items. Can't you see? They are evil! Some sort of horrible power is behind them, perhaps all of evil itself! The items have made you so cruel! It seems like the more raids you go on, the more evil fills your heart! This raid on Kul-Elna will break you! I am sure of it! I sense something dark, will come of this! Let me tell the Pharaoh! Please! He and I are old friends. I know he will listen! We can find another way…"

"That is precisely why you will not go to the Pharaoh," Lord Ishtar hissed. "He will listen to you! And what of Egypt, then? Think of your country, woman! The lives of some common thieving villages are a small price to pay when compared to the greater good of this country. Sacrifice is necessary!"

"But King Akhenamkhanen said…"

"That fool is too kind hearted for his own good. If you ask me, Akhenaden should have been the Pharoah! At least he knows what Egypt requires!"

"You speak blasphemy!" Lady Ishtar shouted, wrenching free from her husband's grasp. "I am going to court now, and you cannot stop me!"

"You will stay!" Lord Ishtar's voice rang out, just as Lady Ishtar reached the door. "If you open that door, it will be the last move you ever make!"

Marik's mother ignored his father. She opened the door, and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw her son, standing in the hall.

"Marik," she murmured gently, "My Marik. What…"

Her words were cut off by her own scream, escaping her throat. As Lord Ishtar had promised, her stride towards the door would be the last move she ever made. Marik always remembered her eyes. The terror in them, as she was sucked away from him, as if by a strong force, so strong it was like that of a black hole. Yes, the room had become a black hole. A dark, deep abyss that Marik's attention had been sucked toward, a place where it seemed time itself had frozen.

He looked into the room. He couldn't help it. His father hit her, over and over again. When he finally stopped, he stood over her, and spoke seemingly tenderly. Marik shuddered, hearing his words. They were devoid of warmth and insincere.

"Come my dear, stop this foolishness. Come, let us make it better. Come to my bed, and never leave my side again." He nuzzled his crying lady, and kissed her cheek.

But it was not to be. She merely attempted to stand, to run. And so, he took her there, on the floor. Pushed himself in and out of her, and she lay there, silent, and surprised at her husband's violation. Something had changed, even Marik could see that. His father was not the strong man he admired; his father was put together wrong, and could never be Marik's idol again.

When he finished, Lady Ishtar backed away from him, shaking. She pointed her finger, accusingly. "I will never submit to you! By daybreak, the Pharaoh will know of all you've done. Not just what you have done to me in the last few weeks, but of the items as well! I've let you do this for the last time! And he will believe me! He trusts me!"

"You will not go to him!" Lord Ishtar yelled. "I will stop you!" He hit her, again and again. So much blood.

Marik detested the color red. It was heavy, thick, and bright. It burned in his brain, like a horrible fire that could never be put out.

"No," she had managed to gasp out, "not for my Marik to see." She stared straight into Marik's eyes, a stare that would send chills down his spine, even years later. She gasped, her last breath gone, eyes still open.

Lord Ishtar glanced at the door. The words she had spoken were unsettling to him. His eyes caught Marik's, and Marik fled.

From that day forward, Lord Ishtar hated Marik. And Marik knew why. Marik did everything he could to avoid his father. He chose not to stand in the light, and shine, as Malik did. Truth was, no matter what Marik did, he would never gain the favor of his father. He was tainted; he had seen. He belonged in the shadows. Neither had ever spoken of the incident. Lord Ishtar had never even questioned Marik about it, nor did he demand his silence on the matter. They didn't need words. They both knew. Knew the consequences it would bring, and knew what it would do to their family's honor. It was not divorce that took the young Ishtars' mother from them. It was a monster. It was their father.


	10. The Food Bearer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Chapter 10: The Food Bearer**

Kazejin was angry, frustrated, and tired. _That bastard is right,_ she thought to herself. _I'm just too damn weak to get out of here. I suppose I will just have to wait until I get a little better._

Kazejin's stomach rumbled suddenly. "Oh great," she muttered aloud, "and now I'm hungry, too. He said that someone would bring me dinner. I hope they come soon." And so, having nothing better to do, Kazejin turned her head towards the ceiling once more, and gazed into the skylight above the bed.

It was a beautiful night, and the air was beginning to cool. Kazejin could feel a draft through the skylight, and the crisp Egyptian air grazed her face sweetly, almost like a friend's touch. Kazejin continued to stare. The moon was full, its silver glow bringing her comfort. Kazejin sighed in contentment, and her strength returned. The moon always gave her courage, and eased any burdens she had whenever she gazed at it.

Kazejin shook her head worriedly. _Who am I to be enjoying a beautiful night? What about my friends? I need to find everyone._

Kazejin knew, even if she was strong enough to steal away, she would not. After all, what about everyone else? It would be selfish of her to leave her sister and her best friends behind. All of them had grown up together. Even though Mai and Kazejin were of noble blood, the five of them were the same age, sans Mai, who was three years older; however, they had grown up in the same household. They were inseparable, and Kazejin loved them all very much.

The door creaked suddenly, and Kazejin jumped, her heart pounding. She knew it couldn't be Malik; he had said he wouldn't be back until morning. _What if it's Marik?_ She thought, terrified. Kazejin squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for her visitor to enter.

Hesitant footsteps darted forward, lightly. Kazejin slowly opened her eyes, knowing that those lithe steps couldn't possibly belong to anybody that meant her harm.

"Shizuka!" Kazejin gasped. Shizuka's face broke into a crooked smile. "Oh, I am so glad!" Kazejin cried. "What happened? Is everything alright? Have you seen the others?"

Shizuka laughed musically. "Oh, Lady Kazejin. Always a million words a minute! Here, why don't you eat this first, and then we will talk."

Kazejin's eyes widened. She hadn't even noticed the bowl of food that Shizuka held towards her, arms outstretched. It was some type of soup. Shizuka sat gracefully on the chair that Malik had occupied a mere hour ago, and held the bowl to Kazejin's lips.

"Please drink this, Lady Kazejin. The man who sent me here said it had some herbal remedies mixed into it. It will restore your energy."

"Wait!" Kazejin exclaimed. "You're the servant bringing my dinner here? Malik sent _you_?"

"I don't know, my lady." Shizuka's brow furrowed. "I was brought to my rooms, and then I was told, after I had calmed down a bit, that I was to bring you this." Shizuka cast a glance toward Kazejin. "Oh! By the way! I saw Mai and Anzu! We have the same room. They are perfectly fine, but we were all so worried about you!"

"Never mind me, Shizuka. What about you?" Kazejin asked slowly. "Are you, um, okay? Before I got there, in the room, did he…did he do anything to you?"

"No," Shizuka replied meekly. "He-he just scared me. And he put his mouth on mine. But he was only taunting me before you arrived." Tears welled up in Shizuka's eyes. "Oh, my lady, it was horrible. He said the most terrible things. He kept telling me what he was going to do to me, and how he wanted me to scream." Shizuka shuddered delicately, and sniffled. Kazejin reached up, and touched her cheek.

"Don't cry, Shizuka. Please. You're okay. Everything's fine," Kazejin soothed.

"He's evil!" Shizuka continued after a moment, once she had gained control of herself. "I was so scared when I was brought to my room; I thought for sure he would find me there, but then, I calmed down and felt a lot safer once I saw who was guarding my door…" Shizuka trailed off, and her eyes lit up.

"Who was it?" Kazejin's brow furrowed, surprised at Shzuka's sudden cheer; she had been through a terrible ordeal, and Shizuka never bounced back easily.

Shizuka giggled. "Tell me, tell me!" Kazejin pleaded desperately. "Shizuka! Stop playing around!"

"Brother Jounochi!" she shouted, her smile wide, finally matching her cheery eyes. "He is stationed here, as part of the Pharaoh's army! Isn't that wonderful? I was so afraid he had been branded as treasonous, like all the Kamen other men. And, he won't be punished by the royal court because of his city of origin; he was dispatched to serve the Pharaoh before the raid began, so he can't be counted as responsible for the plots…" Shizuka stopped suddenly, seeing Kazejin's crestfallen face.

"M-my Lady, I am so sorry. I did not me to imply…" Shizuka stammered. "That is, I only meant…"

Kazejin cast her eyes upward sadly. "You don't really believe the rumors, do you, Shizuka?" she asked quietly. "Why would my father betray our Pharaoh? He loves him so. To betray the Pharaoh is to betray our whole village. He couldn't have…" Kazejin shut her eyes, clearly distressed.

Shizuka didn't say anything for a moment. Then, slowly, "But why then, Lady Kazejin? Why would they raid our city? Why, if we have been nothing but loyal?"

"They wanted something, then!" Kazejin said testily. "There was no reason to attack us! No reason at all! We were deemed traitorous, and the royal guard flooded our city! Without warning! How could the Pharaoh do this to us?! And my father…" Kazejin stopped speaking, and turned away from Shizuka, determined to not let her see the tears that were falling.

Shizuka placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Lady Kazejin, when will you learn that it's okay to cry?"

"I'm not crying," Kazejin declared. She turned to Shizuka with a wide grin. "I'm not."

Shizuka noted a tear still resting in the corner of her eye, but said nothing. "Of course you're not," she replied, looking away. Suddenly, Shizuka was pulled forward into a hug.

"Thank you." Kazejin whispered. "Thank you for letting me be strong."

Shizuka understood. Kazejin was the rock; if she believed she couldn't cry, then she wouldn't fall apart. Both Shizuka and Kazejin took comfort in the lie; Kazejin wasn't crying, if she said she wasn't, and that was that.

"Now," Kazejin pulled back and laughed. "Let's figure out a way to get out of here, okay? With your brother at the door, this should be a bit easier."

Shizuka smiled sadly. "My Lady, you are too ill. And besides," she paused hesitantly, "what is there to go back to? Our home is gone."

"Then we will rebuild it," Kazejin replied firmly. "We cannot stay here."

"But, Jou, and…and Honda…" Shizuka stopped, knowing that she couldn't say what she needed to say.

Kazejin's eyes softened tenderly. "Oh, Shizuka…" Fact was, Shizuka and Jounochi had been separated for a long while. She was a servant in the home, and he was trained by their father to be a guard. She hardly saw him. Not only that, he had been sent to the Pharaoh's court for duty three years ago; Shizuka hadn't spoken with him since. Kazejin didn't have the heart to tear them apart.

And then, there was the matter of Honda. He had been fighting for Kamen during the raid, _against_ the Pharaoh's army. None of them had seen him as they tried to flee. However, they had seen many of their men dead, at the city gates. It was possible Honda, the man Shizuka had fallen in love with since she was probably twelve, could be counted among them.

Kazejin was at a loss. "Well," she started gently, "Shizuka, we can't live here. We have been reduced to slaves. Don't forget the way this household is run. What they do to the women here." She stopped. "Shizuka, you could be in danger! What if another man comes for you?"

Shizuka shook her head. "That won't happen!" she exclaimed, sounding more sure of herself than ever. "My brother will protect me. No, us! All of us!" Kazejin couldn't help but smile. Shizuka changed whenever her brother was near, and, consequently, so did he. It was almost as if they fed off of each other's courage. It was an amazing bond.

"And," she continued, encouraged by Kazejin's smile, "why not live here? It is nearly the same. As long as Jou is near, what could happen?" Shizuka stopped, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Kazejin raised her uninjured arm to silence her. "You needn't worry. It is the same for you. Maybe not for Mai and I, but, we won't just leave you here. When I am healed and we can plan our next move, we will figure it all out. Until then, I suppose we will have to stay, like you said."

Kazejin paused; a strange realization had just struck her. "Shizuka," she began, "Jounochi was called to the national guard, correct?"

"Yes," Shizuka replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Kazejin frowned, "What does the royal guard have to do with the affairs of the Ishtar household? I don't know much about them, other than the fact that they are of an old and respected lineage, like our family was. I think one of them may have came calling as suitors on Mai or I, at one point. Why is the Pharaoh giving up his best soldiers to protect them?"

Shizuka looked dazed, and fell into deep thought. "I am not sure, My Lady. It does seem strange."

"Can you tell my sister what I have said when you next see her? Perhaps she can make sense of this. She was always closer to father and mother than I. Maybe she overheard something about the matter."

"Of course, Lady Kazejin. I should be going back, anyway. I was told to feed you, and return to my chambers at once."

Kazejin nodded. "It's settled, then. We will remain in this home. I am in no state to move, and I need more information. Ask around. See what you can find out. I will do the same. Maybe we can figure out where my father and mother are, and why we were attacked." Kazejin giggled. "Oh, and please tell Mai to enjoy her housework. Poor girl never did any labor a day in her life. I can't wait to get better so I can join you. Can you imagine her laundering things?"

Both girls laughed. Prissy Mai, doing laundry. It would be a sight to see.

Shizuka bowed low, "Good night, My Lady."

Kazejin laughed. "Good night, Shizuka. Oh, and stop bowing to me! I am no longer a lady, am I? Not until our family name is cleared. Then again, being a lady never did suit me, now did it?"

Shizuka smiled thinly. "If I may speak plainly, no it did not."


	11. Constant Idol

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

This chapter is going to really delve into Marik's head. This is why he is who he is…ahem…without further ado…

**Chapter 14: Constant Idol**

Marik opened the door to his father's study. Lord Ishtar's back was to him, and he could not see his face; he could only see his long shadow, trailing onto the wall, caused by the flickering glow of the one candle that lit the parchment Lord Ishtar was currently scratching into. He was seated at a simple wooden desk, bent over several scrolls of text.

Marik was never one for books, but even he was surprised at the volume of literature that occupied the room. Had there always been this much? Marik wasn't sure; after all, it was rare he was welcome in his father's chambers, much less into the private library in located behind the bedroom.

"Marik," his father called tonelessly, "come forth, my son." Marik was surprised at his father's wording; "my son" was often a phrase associated with his younger brother, Malik. As Lord Ishtar had said earlier, Marik was no son of his.

Marik came forward, to his father's side, and dipped low, kneeling on one foot before him, and one hand crossed over his chest as a sign of respect. His father turned, got off the chair, and placed his knotted hands over Marik's shoulders, raising him up carefully.

Lord Ishtar tilted his head, and smiled at Marik, bearing his pointed, canine-like teeth. Marik felt a chill travel down his spine, and settle in his fingers, going cold. His father had never smiled at him. It was a sign of affection Marik had long waited for; but instead, the effect, given the dim light, was unnerving.

"You are me," Lord Ishtar spoke suddenly, flicking his deep, abysmal eyes at Marik. "You are my true son. Why did I not see it before? I always thought it was Malik, but no. You."

Marik was confused by his father's words. He sounded almost deranged. "My Lord," Marik began carefully, "what do you speak of? I'm afraid I don't understand. I thought I was to receive a sanction tonight."

"No, my son, tonight brings us not a sanction, but a blessing, from Set himself!" his father laughed merrily.

Marik gazed at his father steadily. "My Lord, you must've meant the Great Ra, for Set is the God of the Darkness."

"You shan't question your father," Lord Ishtar stated levelly. "I meant Set, the great god who will deliver all of Egypt from her enemies." Lord Ishtar paused. "It is time I showed you everything, my son. Everything. I want you to see the great era you are now destined to become a part of."

Marik was frightened by his father's change in personality. His father neither gave him the decency of being called a son of his, nor did he ever share anything remotely intimate with him. "My Lord, I do not understand. Why am I here then, if not to receive some sort of punishment?"

"No, it's Father," Lord Ishtar demanded, his canine smile gracing his lips once more. "You shall call me father, for you are my son. My true son." Noting Marik's confusion, Lord Ishtar continued, "you like hurting them, don't you?"

"Hurting who, my L…Father?"

"The girls, my boy, the girls. Hitting them, making them cower in your wake. It makes you feel good, doesn't it?"

Marik nodded truthfully, unsure how to respond to his father's strange question.

"It gives you a rush, doesn't it? And you never feel bad after, do you? You feel as though the world is right again when it is done? That voice stops bothering you, stops telling you to do things. Everything goes quiet, and you feel free."

Marik nodded again. Lord Ishtar hugged him unexpectedly, his grip like that of a python's. So tight, so suffocating.

"My son," he whispered in Marik's ear, his breath cold as ice. "My son. I never noticed it before. How could I have been so blind to my flesh and blood? My very shadow. You were always the quiet one as you both grew. Malik was the one who went to parties, and bedded the women. I always thought he was mine. But then, today, my eyes were opened," he continued, speaking happily, almost as though in a trance. Slowly letting the story reach his mouth, to travel outwards, into Marik's waiting ears. "I saw the contrast between you two. He wouldn't let the girl die. He wouldn't beat her, or have his way with her. I always thought it was strange how he never took slaves to bed. But you, you must've been using your servant women all along. You told them to be quiet. You scared them into their silence, and promised to kill them if they told, didn't you?"

Marik responded, enthralled by his father's words, "Yes. I had them every night. All the time. I did it by the well outside, where no one could see or hear. And, at parties, when I took a noble woman, I would treat her like my sex slave. Make her do everything I wanted. Hold a knife to her throat. Told her if she told, I would kill her family. For hours…" he trailed off, and widened his eyes, shocked that he had just shared that with his father.

"You needn't be ashamed, my son. I had done the same when I was your age. I always thought you were the gentler of the two, because you never did anything to stand out. But now I see, it is Malik who is the gentleman and the fake, and it is you who is destined to worship the dark. The Fake. The Lie." Lord Ishtar finished triumphantly.

"The fake?" Marik questioned softly, curious as to what had sparked his father's sudden dismissal of his youngest sibling.

"Yes. The fake. Your mother was a whore," he cried, voice rising in angst. "I know it. I know she had relations with the past Pharaoh. She must've have! They were too close! I suspected it all along. Every time she said his name, it threw me into a rage. I would beat her, but she would still see him. She must've been with him; after I would make love to her, she would disappear, and not return for hours. She was seeing him. She was!" his father was shaking now, eyes ablaze with madness.

Marik knew; he knew his father was sick, but so was he. And, the affection was so tempting. It was what he needed, what he craved. He would do anything to keep it. Even if it meant accepting a lie about his mother. And he knew it was a lie…

It had been three months before her death. When the nightmares had started. The dark had called Marik from his restless slumber once again. He had heard voices, whispering in the dark. He had felt a cold, purple mass cradling him in his dreams. He rubbed his eyes, and got out of his bed.

The previous night, the dreams had woken him up, like usual. He ran to his mother, tugged at her covers, and she took him in her arms, rocking him back and forth. Her long hair enfolded him. He loved her long dark hair. Her voice was like a melody. She was everything to him. "Don't cry, Marik, my dove," she would pacify. "Shh. Shh. I am here. Mother has you, and she loves you very much."

His father turned over, and remarked coldly, "My dear, the boy is eight years of age. Surely he can face the dark alone. Find a way to end this foolishness! Marik, you are not allowed back into this room, unless we are awake to receive you."

Marik glanced up at his mother, his big violet eyes afraid, construing terror. "It's okay, my Marik," she murmured softly. "Here, I will give you a weapon to fight the darkness with."

Lord Ishtar gripped her wrist tightly. "Why do you coddle him so?" he hissed. "He is a man; he will learn to take care of himself without you. And why do you call him _your_ Marik. What about _your _Isis and _your _Malik?!"

Lady Ishtar glared at the man beside her. "He was the son we waited for, years after Isis. _Our_ first son! A great blessing! He is ours!"

"So you say," his father responded, icily.

Lady Ishtar ignored his statement, and whispered to Marik, "When the night is scaring you, go to the temple, on the lower floor. Pray to Mother Isis. She is the greatest mother of all, even greater than me. She shall protect you, my darling."

Marik nodded, and did as she had bidden the next evening. One night, he was surprised to find his mother in the temple, crying. He pressed behind one of the many painted columns in the great temple. They lined a long aisle that led up to a great altar, where Isis, the household patron and his sister's namesake, was honored, with a statue in her image. His mother was kneeling on the steps leading to the altar at the statue's base.

"Mother Isis!" she wept, raising her hands to the ceiling. "My husband! Oh, help me Great Mother, guardian of families! He believes I have had relations with the Pharaoh. O, My Mother, I would never do such a thing. I love the Pharaoh, but he is my dear friend, and nothing more! I have pledged loyalty to my husband, and I shall honor it always! Even when he hurts me, and bruises me, I know his love is still there! I am afraid, Mother Isis! I ask you to grant me strength. Please, wipe away the malice in my husband's heart. Something horrible has spurred a great change within him. I love him, and I ask you to protect him from the depths of the underworld. Help me...be merciful."

Lady Ishtar collapsed on the steps, sobbing. She looked strangely fragile. She was no longer the kind, strong woman he knew. Awash in moonlight, she sat, begging Mother Isis for redemption.

Redemption wouldn't come. Marik had decided that. Mother Isis wasn't protecting his mother. And, he knew she wasn't protecting him either. The nightmares still came. There were no gods. And, three months later, after his mother had died, he was sure of it. She had asked for aid, only to be slaughtered at his father's hands. Marik had realized, long ago, that the only thing he could depend on daily were the nightmares.

Those demons, those denizens of the dark, though unwanted, were the only constant thing in his life. Constantly prodding him to do harm to others. And, then his father. He was also a constant ; the only authority Marik had left. Authority he had to do his best to please. He so wanted his father to be his hero. He wanted to be just like him, no matter what. And he had tried. He beat his women, just like his father had done.

"You are mine," a voice echoed, startling Marik. His father's cold eyes were fixed on him, expectantly. "Malik belongs to the whore. She is like him. You…yes…you are like me. I always thought the favor she bestowed on you meant that you were the product of her love with that man, Akhenamkhanen. But now I see. You do as I do. You learned from me, didn't you? That night, when I sent that bitch to Set, to hell. You saw."

Marik smiled at his father, completely entranced by his favor and by his love, however hollow it may be. He was accepted. His father wanted him for once. Not Isis. Not Malik. But _him._ He swelled with pride.

"I did, father," he said proudly. "I did."

Lord Ishtar laughed chillingly. "I always wondered why you did not tell. I thought it was because you feared me. No. You wanted to be like me, didn't you? Emulate me? And you have. If only I had known sooner." He stopped. "Well, my true son, I will divulge my plans to you. We have great plans for Egypt, Akhenaden and I. We are going to bring about a new era. And you shall be a part of it!"

"Do you mean the great Akhenaden, the Pharaoh's uncle?" Marik questioned.

Lord Ishtar's eyes glittered. "My son, I will tell you all! We have just begun, dear boy. Just begun." He laughed manically, and Marik leaned in, eager to hear more. Eager to be the son he never had been, and to claim the love of the father he had never had.


	12. Shizuka's Escort

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Chapter 12: Shizuka's Escort**

Shizuka sat for a while, stroking Kazejin's hair. Her Lady was so tired; it was apparent by the harsh, dark half-moons beneath her eyes. Kazejin fell asleep rather quickly; snoring and rolling about, as uncouth as a beggar. But then again, this was normal for Kazejin; she had always been a fitful sleeper, and she often kicked Shizuka when they would sleep in the same bed as children.

Satisfied that her mistress was safe and relaxed, Shizuka left the room quietly. She turned, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stammered timidly. "I didn't mean…"

"How dare you, little servant girl!" a voice cried menacingly.

Shizuka raised her eyes at a snail's pace, petrified, and then sighed in relief. "Not funny, Jou. I thought you were someone else."

"Shizuka, who else could I be?" Jounochi laughed heartily, his chocolate eyes filled with merriment. "I told you I would escort you back."

Shizuka nodded, and her brother took her hand into his, and they walked down the long corridor.

"So, how is Miss Kazejin?" Jou asked casually. "Is she alright? Mai and Anzu were pestering me to find out after you had left."

Shizuka grinned. "Anything for Lady Mai, huh?" she teased playfully.

Jounochi flushed. "Anzu asked too," he said huffily, turning away, trying to hide his blush.

"You love her, brother. You could never lie to me!"

"Oh yeah? What about you and Honda? He's my best friend, so I really don't like the idea of you two getting engaged. But, our dad does like him, and you guys are of the same status, so I'm sure its only a matter of time before you marry him." Jounochi grinned, continuing to talk, not even noticing that Shizuka had stopped moving. "And then, you guys are gonna have kids, and I'll be an uncle, and…" Jounochi frowned. "Oi! Shizuka, come on!" he tugged on her arm, finally noticing how deadweight she had become. Shizuka remained rooted to the spot.

Jounochi looked at Shizuka out of the corner of his eye. Her shoulders were shaking, and she was staring at the floor. Jounochi followed her gaze, and saw tiny pinpricks of water hit the gleaming, golden floor. Tears.

"Shizuka, what's the matter?" Jounochi asked, oblivious. "What? You don't love Honda anymore? I didn't mean to upset you, but I figured you guys were gonna get married soon. It's only natural."

"It's not that. It's just, well, I haven't seen Honda since Kamen was pillaged. We're not sure if he…made it." Shizuka finished reluctantly. "What if he…well…many died, and he could be…could be…counted among them." Shizuka was crying freely now.

"Hey." Jounochi started. "Hey." Jounochi kneeled down, holding Shizuka's shoulders. "No tears, all right? I thought I was the family baby."

Shizuka laughed through her tears.

"Knowing Honda, sis, he probably got away. He was always a hard head. He probably knocked the blocks off of some soldiers and escaped."

"Maybe." Shizuka still wouldn't meet Jounochi's eyes. She looked away from him.

"Sis," Jounochi commanded firmly. "Believe me. Honda is alive. At least wait until we go to court. If he survived, and didn't get out of the village, he should have been taken to the palace as a captive. He will be questioned and released; the Pharaoh is a good guy.I am sure he will release all the women that are here, as well. He will know that these soldiers were just trying to defend themselves. After all, Honda and the others had no idea what our Lord had been planning."

Shizuka jolted up, her large, stormy eyes looking at her brother with alarm. "Jou, Lady Kazejin says not to speak of such things! Oh, please don't say that in front of her! It will upset her so!"

Jounochi's eyes went hard. "Shizuka, I believe what I see. I am the one who is in the royal guard, remember? Akhenaden found evidence that our Lord was using dark magic. There is also reason to believe that he was harboring the thief king, Bakura, right under our noses!"

"I know," Shizuka agreed. "I am sure our Lord betrayed us all. But, Lady Kazejin refuses to believe it."

"Lady Kazejin is mistaken," Jounochi commented flatly. "She fails to see the flaws in those she loves. And, she is stubborn. She cannot accept the truth just yet, but she will in time. Meanwhile, sis, chin up."

Shizuka smiled. It was a small smile, but it was a start. "Anything for you, big brother."

"Atta girl." Jounochi patted her shoulder affectionately, and stood up, motioning for her to continue down the hallway.

They padded along in silence for a bit. Then, Shizuka spoke. "Um, Jou? I have a question. Lady Kazejin wanted me to ask you something."

"What? What does our dear lady want from me?"

Shizuka laughed. "Stop acting like you don't care, brother. I know you care about her deep down. I know she used to tease you a lot, but still."

Jounochi growled. "She used to push my face into the Nile all the time! Girl almost drowned me! I bet I could take her now that I'm a professional warrior and all."

"I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?! Of course I could!"

"Seriously, Jou. She has a question. She wanted to know if you were of the royal guard."

"Yeah, I am," Jounochi affirmed. "I just told you, remember? Why does she need to know that?"

"Well, she was just curious as to why you are at the Ishtar home, and not in the palace."

Jounochi tilted his head, and considered Shizuka's statement. "I am not sure, Shizuka. I take orders from Akhenaden. He commands the army as the strategist. I just do what I am told."

"Well, if that's all you know, I'll ask Lady Mai, then. Lady Kazejin told me to ask her as well."

"Good." Jounochi nodded vigorously. "Let us go see Lady Mai, then!"

Shizuka caught the excitement in Jounochi's voice and cast a sidelong glance at her brother. "Anything for Lady Mai…" she mocked.

Jounochi blushed again, and the two siblings locked arms, heading towards the servants' quarters.


	13. Protector

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

This chapter is a bit long…but now, I can make the story really pick up. All the plot devices are in place, so it will get more interesting soon. Promise! I can't wait to write more Malik/Kazejin scenes. The next chapter will feature them again. Get excited!!

**Chapter 13: Protector**

"We're back!" Shizuka called out cheerfully. "Lady Mai! Please come out here! Jou has something to ask you."

"I'll bet he does," Anzu snickered, her cerulean eyes full of mischief.

Jounochi glared at Anzu. "What is everyone's problem, huh? Why are you guys always on my case?!"

"You're the one with the problem, Jounochi," Anzu fired back. "You're the one who can't tell Lady Mai how you feel!"

"How he feels? And, how do you feel right now, Jounochi?"

Jounochi turned shyly. He would recognize Lady Mai's voice a mile away. He gazed at her, and his voice caught in his throat, blinded by her beauty. Lady Kazejin was pretty, but Lady Mai was on a whole another level. Her deep violet eyes were always full of mirth, and her long blond hair curled gracefully at the ends. Her skin, like Lady Kazejin's, was a milky white; after all, neither of them had been allowed outside very much as children, and, as a result, were not tainted tan by the Egyptian sun.

"I-I-I feel sad, because, um, because of what has happened to Kamen," Jounochi stuttered out lamely.

Mai's eyes flickered, and Jounochi could've sworn he saw disappointment. He shook his head, thinking, _Of course she's disappointed. Her whole village was just annihilated! Why would she care how I feel? I am nothing in her eyes…_

Mai nodded. "My sister and I thank you for your sympathies. I just wish she was here right now, instead of with that handsome young man." Mai's lip curled mischievously. "I bet he's showing her a good time," she commented wickedly. "I wonder if my pure sister gave it up yet."

"Lady Mai!" Shizuka yelled indignantly, her face a heated red. "That is…that is…so…um, well…she's injured too much, anyway."

"Oh, stop it, Shizuka! Lighten up! I'm trying to have some fun, instead of thinking about this dump we're trapped in!" Mai gestured to her surroundings, frustrated.

Jounochi looked around. It wasn't that bad, in his opinion. The room was a small stone chamber, with two large beds. The stone was sand colored, and the floor and walls were made up of the same 

material. One small window lit up the room, utilizing the light of the moon and stars. In fact, it looked very much like the quarters they had occupied at Kamen.

"I don't think it's that bad, Lady Mai," Jounochi started. "And, look! You got a great view!"

Mai glared at Jounochi. "It's crap! The chambers are so small and cramped, and the covers are made of burlap! Burlap! I always sleep in silk!" she sniffed, and wrinkled her dainty nose distastefully as she gave the room another cursory glance.

Anzu puffed up. "You know, Lady Mai, this is something like where we used to stay! _We_ had covers made of burlap, and _we_ all lived in one chamber! Don't you realize what you're saying?! It's insulting!" She tossed her brown cropped hair behind her indignantly.

"Boo hoo!" Mai snapped. "I've never known any different! It's hard for me to get used to a peasant's life!"

Mai had hit a nerve. The room went deadly quiet. Anzu opened her mouth to reply, but Jounochi beat her to the punch.

"Peasant!?" Jounochi cut in, stopping Anzu in her tracks. "Is that what you think of us?!"

Mai turned, and looked at Jounochi. "Yeah, peasants. You heard me."

"Yeah? Well, us peasants bust our asses to make your homes run."

"Tough luck, hun," Mai laughed rudely. "It's your job, anyway. You were born that way. Don't go getting all mad at me for stating the obvious."

"The obvious?!" Jounochi's voice was rising in pitch. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

Mai snickered cruelly. "Oh, yes, Jounochi, I forgot. Your peon brain has trouble comprehending things."

"Stop," Shizuka cut in. "Please. Just stop. We're supposed to be friends. Fighting will only make this worse."

"_We_ are not friends, Shizuka!" Mai snarled. "The only reason I put up with all of you is because we just happened to grow up in the same household! That's it!"

Shizuka burst into tears. Anzu wrapped her arms around her, and shot Mai a dirty look. "Now look what you did. She's been through enough today! You're upsetting her!"

"Whatever," Mai shrugged.

"No," Jounochi stated quietly. "It's not whatever. That's my sister. Lady Mai, you owe her an apology. There was no reason for you to yell like that."

"I don't apologize to peasants," Mai replied smugly.

"Why are you such a bitch!" Jounochi burst out. "We all care about you, and you're always so rude to us! I don't know why I even…even…agh! I can't stand you sometimes! In fact, no one can stand you! Would you like me to tell you the rumors that reach all the way to the Pharaoh's court about you?! About how you're a slut, and the easiest screw in all of Egypt?! What do you think now, _Lady_ Mai? As far as the court's concerned, you are no lady at all!"

"Well, I can't stand you, either!" Mai's voice was cracking, and Jounochi knew he had hurt her feelings. He felt guilty as he listened to her ramble on. "Do you know what its like for me? I've always been beautiful! I have grown up objectified all my life!"

"Doesn't mean you have to sleep around," Anzu stated coldly. "You and your beauty are the least of our problems right now."

"No, you mean the least of _your_ problems!" Mai screeched. "I don't have these problems because_ I_ am not like _you_! I am going home! I am royalty, and I am going to find the masters of this home and demand to be released immediately! You can rot here for all I care!" Mai stormed past Jounochi, but he caught her wrist tightly.

"Lady Mai, please. Calm down. It's too dangerous for someone like you to be wondering around the palace. Some of the men that live here might harm you."

Mai turned an icy gaze to Jounochi. "What do you care?" she inquired frostily. "After all, I'm just a slut, right!? I obviously have no merit in your eyes, so why stay?" Mai jerked her hand away. "I'm out of here!"

She gathered her blue silk dress, identical to Kazejin's, and stormed out.

Jounochi reached for the spot where Mai had stood, only seconds ago. Anzu placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Anzu begged quietly. "Let her go. She will come around."

"Anzu, she said those mean things to you guys. To me. Did-did she really mean all that? I lost my temper." There was a tremor in Jounochi's voice as he continued to explain. "I didn't mean to call her a bitch, but, does she really see us, like that, Anzu? Does she think we're dirt? Can…can I be anything more to her than a peasant?"

It was Shizuka's turn to comfort. "Jou, she is just scared right now. You know Lady Mai. She is only being cruel to cover it up. I know she acts like we're beneath her, but she doesn't really believe it. She is our true friend. She has her good moments, too."

"Yeah," Anzu chimed in. "She just needs some time to get used to all this."

Jounochi smiled, reassured. "Gee, thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without…"

"I demand you put me down this instant!" a shrill voice echoed through the cavernous hallway.

"I am just taking you back to your quarters, my dear. No need to struggle so."

The second voice was chilling. Shizuka's hand became heavy on Jounochi's shoulders, and she began to tremble violently.

"It's…it's…that man," she managed to gasp out. "The one that…hurt…me and my Lady."

Anzu's eyes widened, and the trio looked toward the door nervously, as the evil man appeared.

His violet eyes, blank and cold, like usual, roamed around the room, taking stock of the people within. His eyes landed on Shizuka, and he grinned.

"Little girl," he chuckled, "do you remember me from before? I don't think we were properly introduced. My name is Master Marik. It is my pleasure to make your," he paused, "_formal_ acquaintance." He smiled wickedly, his white teeth standing out against his tanned skin, make him look like some sort of vicious animal. Shizuka backed herself away from Jounochi and continued, until stopping against the wall. She pressed one hand to her mouth, terrified, and unable to stop her hands from shaking. She slid down the wall, her knees giving way, and just sat.

Marik turned his gaze from her and addressed the room as a whole. "Did you lose this?" he asked coolly, raising Mai up slightly in his arms. "She was wandering around, unescorted. I was going to be her escort, but then she mentioned her friends would no she was missing, so I decided to come see where exactly her friends lived." He looked at Shizuka again. "I am so pleased that I know. Now, I may fetch your companionship whenever I wish." Shizuka looked away, horrified.

Jounochi stood up to his full height, which was still a rough for inches shorter than Marik. "Well, sir, the slaves in this part of the home are under Master Malik's jurisdiction, and not yours. Lord Ishtar himself ordered it, so you will have to take that up with him."

"Indeed I shall. But, say I don't. You wouldn't defy this household's honor, and tell, would you?" Marik raised one of his pale eyebrows. "After all, you are under the family's command. I could throw you out on the streets, you know."

Jounochi's brown eyes burned with rage, losing warmth. "Put Lady Mai down, this instant. I, sir, answer to the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh only. He personally asked me to come under Master Malik's service."

Marik looked amused for a second, and began to laugh. "And, if I don't put her down? What is a mere soldier going to do to me? Perhaps I will take this woman to bed with me, right now. How will you stop me?"

Jounochi lost it. "If you touch her, my sister, or any woman ever again, and I hear about it, it will be the last day you live!"

Marik dropped my roughly on the stone floor. She hit it with a loud thud, and crawled into the corner with Shizuka. Gently, her demeanor so different from before, Mai wrapped her arms around 

Shizuka protectively. She gave Marik a defiant toss of her head, and set her chin high, meeting his dark gaze fiercely.

Marik, instead of getting angry, looked amused. "How cute. You two think you can protect that little girl from me? Once I want something, there is no stopping me from getting it." He looked at Jounochi again. "And you, you're her brother, eh? You should be honored that such a great nobleman like me takes interest in an unconnected, peasant family like yourself."

"Yeah," Mai interrupted, "well, they're my peasants, so you stay away from them!"

Marik through his head back, and laughed loudly. "Maybe I'll take the queen peasant, then. Hm, but this is a matter for another night. It is far too late for me to bickering with a _nobody_ guard over some foolish girls." Jounochi, pushed to the edge, lunged at Marik, but Anzu stopped him in time, pulling on his waist.

"Jou…" she warned. "Don't."

"Yes, _Jou_," Marik mocked, "you ought to be more careful. But, what can one expect from a country boy. How untrained you are."

"Yeah? If you come back here, I'll show you exactly how untrained I am, and I doubt the Pharaoh will mind! He doesn't like you anyway. He likes Malik. In fact, everyone likes Malik more than you, so there!"

"Not everyone," Marik murmured calmly, his eyes faraway for a split second. "Not anymore."

"Whatever!" Jouncohi exclaimed. "Just keep away from here, clear?! If you hurt them, Malik will know, and so will the Pharaoh. And, as for me? I will personally beat you to a pulp! So watch your step, freak."

Marik smirked at him, and turned to leave the room. "And, you watch yours," he whispered, leaving as quickly as he came.

Jounochi immediately ran to Mai and Shizuka after he had departed. "Mai, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"No," Mai said angrily. "He just gave me and poor Shizuka a fright."

Anzu sighed. "It's been a long day, guys. We will worry about him in the morning. I doubt he will be back. Besides, Jouncohi is going to guard us outside the door instead of going to sleep, so we have nothing to worry about."

"WHAT!" Jounochi yelled. "But, I wanna grab some grub!"

Anzu glared at him, "Don't you want to protect us instead?! I mean, look at your sister!"

Jounochi turned. Shizuka was still afraid, and was still trembling, just as violently, if not more so, than before.

Jounochi nodded at Anzu. "You're right," he muttered reluctantly. "My sister will be in danger if I don't."

Anzu nodded. "Go keep watch, Jou. We have it from here."Jounochi, obedient, stepped outside.

"Um, Jounochi," Mai called, hesitantly. Jounochi poked his head back in the doorway. "I'm sorry. Earlier, I didn't mean to…"

"Neither did I," Jounochi said curtly. "Sorry."

" Me too." Mai smiled halfheartedly, and gestured to Anzu. "Sorry," Anzu whispered, approaching Mai.

"It's okay."

Anzu walked over to where Mai and Shizuka were huddled. She knelt down beside them, and put her arms around Shizuka, over Mai's own. Both of them comforted her, whispering soothing words in her ear, until she fell asleep, reassured. Eventually, the remaining two women drifted off, leaving Jounochi awake and watchful.

Jounochi realized he had never asked Lady Mai Lady Kazejin's question. Later he would ask. And so, he sat, one thought repeating over and over again in his brain, as he watched the night fade, and the sun rise, signaling the dawn of a new day. _I must keep my friend safe. I must keep my love safe. I must keep my sister safe. I must…_


	14. Mood Swing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Chapter 14: Mood Swing**

Malik pushed open the door to his own room, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He had slept in a guest chamber last night, as Kazejin was taking up his bed, and it had made his already sore shoulder a trifle worse. Normally, he would never allow anyone to just have his bed, but Kazejin's wounds had not yet closed, and the blood had leaked onto his sheets. _If her wounds look clear, that certainly won't be the case tonight!_ Malik thought irritably.

He was in a foul mood, due to his lack of sleep. The guest beds clearly were skimped on, and were not on par with Malik's cushy bed. _I will inform her she will be sleeping on the floor tonight, and she better not object! I am in no mood to deal with that little ingrate today! She'll be cleaning those sheets, too!_

He strode rapidly toward the bed, and came to a halt upon reaching Kazejin. She was snoring peacefully. Malik looked at her in disgust. _Yet another bad habit I will have to break,_ he thought to himself.

"Wake up!" Malik commanded imperiously. "Little Kaze, I am on a schedule today!" Malik was stressed. Preparations had to be made before going to court in six days, so he had woken up at first light in order to ensure everything was being set up properly. Briefly, he wished he had allowed a slave to tend to her rather than taking it upon himself. _Oh well,_ he thought,_ all in the name of my career._

Kazejin continued to snore, and rolled away from him. Sighing, Malik shook her, hard. Kazejin's eyes shot open, and she jolted up, breathing hard. She blinked for a few seconds, as though trying to recall where she was. When the memory finally hit her, she spoke.

"What are you doing?! Look outside! Amun Ra has barely begun to show himself! What's the big idea, waking me up like this?!" Kazejin protested, clearly annoyed.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Kaze. Didn't you learn anything yesterday? You little fool! I am here to change your wounds, so they do not get infected! Now, lay back, or I will exact more punishment on you!"

Kazejin did as she was told. "You said you would be back in the morning," she grumbled.

"It is morning, my dear. Morning is when Amun Ra rises; he is up. You said so yourself." Malik smirked at her, and picked up his bowl. Kazejin glowered at him, but did not say anything. Malik focused on her wounds, or lack thereof. The cuts and scrapes by her brow had vanished, her black eye was healed, arms were absent of bruising, and her neck was completely perfect, save for some shallow nicks.

"Your wounds are gone here, but I need to examine your chest as well." Kazejin folded her arms over her body.

"Take my word for it, they're healed, okay?! You are not looking at me again!"

Malik smiled wickedly, and reached forward to touch the top swell of her breasts, feeling them through the linen. They weren't squishing in, and he couldn't see any additional blood coming from where the wounds had been through her bandages. "Stop!" Kazejin cried. "What in the seven hells?! I told you not to do that!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Kaze. And besides, you told me I wouldn't be looking at them. You never said anything about touching them. They feel fine, though, you really could do with a little more cleavage, like your eager companion had."

Kazejin looked shocked by his statement. "How rude!"

Now," Malik continued, ignoring her, "I want to see if you can walk. Try to stand."

Kazejin didn't move. "No," she said stubbornly. "I am not leaving this bed!"

In response, Malik grabbed her arm and pulled her up, anyway. Kazejin hit the floor, shocked that Malik would do such a thing. He stood over her and spoke. "Rise," Malik commanded. "Get up! I am in no mood for this!"

"Get away from me!" she snarled. "You're in a bad mood?! Well, how do you think I feel, jerk?! You just totally insulted me!"

Malik's eyes flashed, and Kazejin knew, once again, she had pushed her limit. Roughly, he grasped both of her shoulders and pulled Kazejin to her feet. She was knocked off balance by the force of the movement, tumbling into Malik. Instead of pushing her away, he squeezed her tightly, constricting her body. Kazejin wriggled a bit, but could not overcome the strength of Malik's muscles. He pressed her tightly to him, and whispered in her ear, "I am not in a good mood today, you little brat! Stop calling me names! The only name you may address me by as Master. Don't forget who I am! I am a lord of this home, and I may do as I like with you, or any of your little friends! Perhaps I will give Shizuka back to Marik, hm?" Kazejin stopped struggling, and went limp in Malik's arms. Malik was satisfied that he had induced some sense of fear into his newly acquired slave. "Glad we understand each other," he said silkily after a moment. "Oh, and as for what I said earlier? Though your, hm, personality, leaves much to be desired, I like your little chest. It's just right." Lastly, just to irritate and intimidate her, he stuck his tongue slowly into her ear. He could feel her breath quickening, and with no warning, withdrew it, and pushed her away from him.

Kazejin flopped against the bed, completely scarlet. She clenched her fists, in apparent rage. Her face was scrunched in anger, but slowly, it faded to resignation, and she dropped her head, and stood gracefully. Kazejin raised her pearly eyes to his. They were full of defiance and disgust, but she clamped her mouth closed, and walked to him, still blushing furiously.

"I can walk, Master," she muttered. "What else do you wish for me to do?"

"Why the sudden change?" Malik mocked, enjoying her dilemma. "You sound so….servile."

"You threatened my friends," she stated flatly. "Leave them alone, and I promise to do as you say."

Malik smiled coldly. "Excellent. I knew you'd see things my way. But I think what you said is only half-true. Surely you fear for yourself as well, my dear? Fear what I could do to you?" Malik wanted to hear her say it, even though he would never do anything to her. Oddly enough, taking his anger out on her had quelled his bad mood.

Kazejin's eyes snapped up, and she responded, "No. I don't. Just leave my friends alone. I don't care what happens to me. After all, what do I have left, now that..that.."

Perhaps she was not scared of him, but, nonetheless, she was bothered by something. Malik watched her curiously. Kazejin looked upset, but the emotion only lingered in her eyes for a brief moment. Then, they returned to their original icy state. She glared at him, but said nothing.

"What are you thinking about, my dear? You are so quiet. A nice change, to be sure."

Kazejin shrugged. "Nothing. Just resigning myself to my new role."

"How unlike you. Very obedient."

"You wouldn't know what is or isn't like me anyway. You don't know me, sir, if I may speak bluntly."

Malik brushed aside her last comment. She was subdued now, and he wasn't going to look into the matter further. What did he care what was bothering the girl, anyway? As long as she did as he commanded, it was of no concern to him.

"Come," Malik beckoned, as he picked up a white garment hanging from the edge of the bed. "And bring those sheets. I am going to show you where everything is. Normally, I would let you figure it out, but I'll not have you wandering around the manor on your own. Otherwise, someone, namely my brother, may try to prey upon you again."

Kazejin nodded, eyes stony. The left the room and headed into the cavernous hall. The only sound that could be heard were their footsteps echoing around the walls. It was early in the morning, after all, and Malik was pretty sure no one was awake just yet.

Malik cast a sidelong glance at Kazejin. Her eyes were set, straight ahead, her posture stiff. Malik knew she could feel him looking at her, but she just continued walking forward. Displeased with the silence, and lacking entertainment, Malik ventured a question, "How old are you, Little Kaze?"

"Seventeen," she answered, not even looking at him.

Malik was surprised. "You are nearly my age then, for I am a little over eighteen years."

Kazejin looked at him from the corner of her eye, giving the statement brief acknowledgement. They lapsed into silence once more. Malik groaned mentally. He wanted her to obey him respectfully, 

but not be this quiet. He liked her stubborn and blunt nature, and he hoped anything he had said or did earlier hadn't broken that. _No,_ he reasoned, _it's still there. She is not easily broken. Any fool can see that. She is protecting her friends, and herself._

"What of your family?" Malik tried. "Who are they?"

"Those you attacked. My father was the lord of Kamen. My mother probably perished in the attack, though we are not sure. And my sister is the "eager young companion" with the big boobs. You know, the one you like so much?" Kazejin spat bitterly.

Malik was shocked. He had no inkling that this girl was part of the family of traitors. This was the very family that Lord Ishtar had wanted to be bound to through marriage, when they had been considered honorable and rich.

"Interesting," Malik commented. "Did you know then, you were my intended for a brief period of time, then?"

"I had remembered something of the sort, but now that I've met you, perhaps I should thank Ra that my father is now no better than a petty scorpion in Egypt's eyes, for I have no desire whatsoever to ever be married, especially not to you. I told my father so back then, and he broke the engagement off."

"Ah." Malik raised his eyebrows. "So it was you. I remembered my father speaking of how one particular lady of the house was quite ill mannered. The youngest. The girl that was to be mine. She refused over and over again until the lord of Kamen gave in."

"My father wasn't very happy, but he never wanted to force us against our wills. He adored Mai and me. However, if I recall correctly, he was particularly adamant about this marriage. He continued asking us, even in the weeks leading up the attack. I guess uniting our two families was financially beneficial."

"Why would you refuse, my dear? Someone your age should be married. Even I am a bit old to still be single."

"Because men treat my sister like an object. As soon as she hit the court, when she was fifteen, they would all harass her, because of her beauty. Though I am not as pretty as her, I didn't want to endure the same treatment. She tells me of how she has been a married man's mistress many a time. I didn't want to be the waiting wife, turning a blind eye to my husband's trysts. A loveless marriage begets no faith in each other, or happiness."

Malik was puzzled by her statement. "Are you waiting for love, then? Your husband can give you material comforts and children. What more would you need?"

"I wait for nothing. A marriage is constraining either way. I will have none of it."

"You shall be as much a disgrace as your father, if that is so."

"Well, let's say I did marry you. I know enough of your reputation, my lord. You sleep around, much like your brother. Is there any guarantee you wouldn't have cheated on me?"

Malik was insulted. "Hold your tongue. I am not married yet, so I may do as I please. When I do make that commitment, I will be faithful."

Kazejin snorted in disbelief. "I'm sure." Malik glared at her, and Kazejin cut him off. "Okay. Maybe. But you can't say your brother would cherish my sister in the same way."

"No I can't," Malik answered, "but how dare you judge me! What do you know of me?"

"And, as I told you before, you don't know me."

Malik growled. "You are trying my patience, again, Kaze."

"I am sorry, _Master,_ but you asked." Kazejin stated plainly.

Malik was irritated, but he smiled thinly. Her will was still there, and unbroken. He could play with her again, and she would fire back, as he had come to expect.

"So," he asked innocently, "you would find being married to me rather detestable?"

"Yes," she replied instantly.

"And why is that?"

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that you have already assaulted me twice in such a short space of time."

Amused, and unable to resist taunting her, Malik leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Oh, but you enjoyed the second time, I'm sure."Kazejin flushed. Malik, noting her embarrassment continued, "You taste absolutely delicious, by the way. I'll have to make a third assault sometime soon."

"Hmph," Kazejin turned away from him. Malik pointed to an open doorway, leading out into the sun. In the distance, Kazejin could see a large pool, surrounded by rocks.

"This is where the sheets are to be scrubbed. I want them white again. Also, there is more laundry out on the rocks. See?"

Kazejin squinted. Sure enough, there was a large pile of white linens catching the newly risen sunlight. She nodded.

"Down through here", Malik pointed to a dingy stairwell, "is the kitchen. You are to prepare my lunch for me, and make a little something for yourself. I hope you can cook, darling. I shall be back when Amun Ra is at his peak. Noontime. I have much to do before then. The pool next to the main pool is safe to drink from, when you get thirsty. If you get sick, call for one of the guards. They are over by the well, making sure mischievous servants like you don't leave the premises." Malik turned to leave. "Oh, by the 

way," he called over his shoulder, "you and I are eating lunch together. And our topic of conversation shall be your strange healing. Don't think I have forgotten that."

Kazejin bit her lip. Malik could tell she wanted to say something, but she held it back. "Okay, my Lord. Until noon, then." She curtseyed stiffly, and walked outside, ready to work.

"Hold on," Malik grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "You need clothes," he stated, noting her attire. She still had the ripped dress on from before, with bandages as her only covering. "Here. Take this." Malik handed her the white garment from earlier, that had been hanging on the bedpost. "After you are done washing the sheets, and making my lunch, we will unwrap those bandages and take a bath. But, this will do for now."

"We?!" Kazejin cried indignantly, not taking the clothing from Malik's outstretched hand. "What do you mean we?!"

Malik snickered. "We. As in you and I. Didn't you have an attendant that bathed you? You're an attendant as well. You will wash me."

"Ew! Gross!" she yelled. She clamped her hands over her mouth, as she was prone to do after speaking so bluntly, and caught Malik's facial expression nervously.

Malik laughed. He tapped her chin. "Go. Just go. Change behind those rocks. No one will see you there. I look forward to our lunch."

Kazejin darted away from him, angry at the prospect. She hissed about him and cursed all the way to the rocks. Malik really did love his new toy. He supposed he really had to thank his older brother. He owed Kazejin all to him.

**Author's Notes: **Just so you know, this story is going to be pretty stretched out. I like them looooong. Um, I just had a question for you all. Do you find Malik's behavior OOC?? It's really hard to write for him, because in the show and manga, he is portrayed as a one-sided villain. When he becomes good, you don't see that much of him, so I feel like his character has little depth. I guess that's why there are so many fanfics for him. My point, however, is, how would he act?? I'd like to think he's proud, a bit of a brat, and kind of mean. I also give him a dry sense of humor and a very sexual side, so that he can tease Kazejin. Finally, I give him a short temper, but he still is capable of sympathizing with people. It's different writing for him in the past, because that evil side doesn't exist…idk…what do you guys think??

**P.S. **I have annoying spaces in my story, due to page spaces in Microsoft Word. Anyone know how to get rid of that crap?! Share knowledge 


	15. The Family Beauty

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**PLEASE REVIEW! MY QUESTION FROM LAST CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT! I REALLY WANT TO KEEP THE CHARACTERS IN CHARACTER!! What do you think of Malik's behavior??**

**Chapter 15: The Family Beauty**

Three hours. It had been three long hours since Malik had left her, and Kazejin was already bored with her activities. She stretched the white cloths out, smoothly over the rocks, like she had seen her own slaves do many a time. Kazejin knew they would dry flat and without wrinkles quickly in the stifling Egyptian sun. It was close to noon, yet Kazejin wasn't sure what to do with herself. She had finished the laundry, so she supposed she should prepare lunch.

Presently, Kazejin heard voices approaching. She tensed, muscles taught. She didn't know who was coming; Malik hadn't mentioned her having companions as she worked, yet she supposed other slaves used the pool as well. However, it may not be any slave approaching at all. It was quite possible Marik was coming for her, or some other man.

Peering through the doorway, from her poolside view, she could see three figures. She broke into a smile upon instantly recognizing them.

"Everyone!" she cried out joyously, running towards them and embracing them together.

Anzu laughed light-heartedly. "Hello, Kazejin."

"Hello yourself," Kazejin replied with a big grin.

Shizuka bowed. "Lady Kazejin, are you feeling any better?"

Kazejin slapped Shizuka's shoulder playfully. "Cut it out with that "Lady" stuff, Shizuka."

Shizuka laughed. "It's a habit."

Kazejin turned to the third member of the party. "Mai! How are you? Are you enjoying servant toils?" Kazejin asked teasingly.

Mai broke out into a tangent. "Oh, hun, you should see what I had to do this morning! I had to bake bread! I got all the cornmeal stuck between my fingers! It was so gross, and it will probably take weeks to get out. And then, stupid Jounochi snuck up behind me and poured flour into my hair. Ugh! I'm a wreck! So filthy. My beautiful locks…" Mai motioned to her hair helplessly.

"Nice to see you, too," Kazejin smiled wryly. "Always about you, dear sister, always about you."

"Well, _sorry_, Kazejin, but I care about my appearance. We can't all be little tomboys like you."

Kazejin just smiled and shook her head, happy to have her sister by her side. "Mai, even with that flour in your hair, you are still beautiful."

Mai laughed, knowing it was true. "You could be, too," she said thoughtfully.

Kazejin shook her head. "Not like you," she said wistfully. "And besides, there can only be one family beauty, so I'll have to be the family rebel."

"That you are, little sis."

"So, Lady Kazejin," Shizuka asked, "how are you feeling? You were looking so ill earlier. I am surprised you were sent out to work. I thought you would still be unwell."

"The scrapes were minor, Shizuka," Kazejin said, gazing towards the sky, trying to avoid Shizuka's bewildered face.

"If you say so, my Lady."

Anzu remained silent, but only stared at Kazejin suspiciously. Kazejin gulped. Anzu was keen, cleverer than the other two; Kazejin had long suspected that Anzu knew something was different about her, but, thankfully, she never said anything.

Mai, picking up on the awkward pause, looked at all three if them in turn. "What's with the quiet, guys? What is going on?"

"It's nothing," Anzu picked up cheerfully, exchanging glances with Kazejin, "I was just about to tell Kazejin about where we live."

"Tell me about it in the kitchen, then," Kazejin shielded her brow with her forearm, and stared up at the sun. It was nearly at its highest. "I have to make lunch now."

Kazejin jumped off the rock, tripping over her new garment, and slid in the sand. She cursed Malik for giving her such a ridiculously long dress. _He's not even here, and he's still bothering me,_ she thought to herself.

Mai pointed at her side. "See? Tomboy!"

Sure enough, Kazejin had a huge sand streak up her side, turned mud from the slick rocks. She shrugged. "That's me."

Together, the quartet trouped down to the kitchen. Kazejin poked around. It was small, and relatively clean. On the ground, near the fire pit, was a basket of dates. Kazejin picked those up, along with a jagged piece of metal, and began to slice the dates carefully. She then grabbed cinnamon and sugar from adjacent storage jars, and coated the dates with them. Finally, locating some sticks, she poked half the dates onto them and held them over the fire.

Mai looked impressed. "And where did you learn to cook, sister?"

Kazejin beamed from one of her favorite memories. "Remember Bobasa, our chef? I would always hide behind him to escape dress fittings. He was so fat that no one could see me behind him. He 

would hide me, and show me how to cook different things…" Kazejin changed out the dates, cooked for uncooked, and her eyes became sad suddenly. "What do you think happened to him?"

Anzu spoke from behind her. "I don't know, Kazejin. None of us do. You can't worry about it."

Kazejin sighed, and stood up, lunch finished. She clambered up the stairs, suddenly weary, her companions in tow.

"Kazejin," Anzu burst out, "Don't give up! For now, let's try to escape when the opportunity arises."

Kazejin stared at Anzu, taken aback. Anzu was so logical. She always knew how to keep Kazejin focused, something Kazejin had come to appreciate so much. _My friends,_ Kazejin thought, her heart squeezing. _I don't know what to do. Anzu is the brain. Shizuka is tender and sweet. The comforter. And Mai. Self centered, but not selfish to the core. Oh, sister, you pretend everything is normal to stop us from getting upset. I am supposed to be the leader. The one they look to; the one who uses her physical strength and fearless will to protect them. How do I tell you all what I am feeling? That losing Kamen has made me weak? I feel so vulnerable, in this town that is not my own. I miss my father and mother. The loss of them is killing me. Loss. I was never afraid of anything, until the day I saw our home burn. I had an epiphany that day; I realized that if I had to watch everyone die, I would die. I can't do without you. I am weak without your support. Loss. My greatest fear. To attempt escape could be to lose you, too. Defiance could kill you, and that is something I am not ready to accept. _Kazejin remembered Malik's threat. _And that is why I obey,_ she thought fiercely, _for them. As much as I hate it, I will do it to keep them safe._

"Escape?" Mai questioned, her tone light. "My dear sister, why would you want to escape, when you have been with that handsome man the whole time? Shizuka told me you slept in his room. With a man like that around, why bother leaving?" Mai punctuated her question with a giggle.

Kazejin rolled her eyes. "Mai, he's such a…"

"Yes, Kaze, why bother leaving?" a voice interrupted.

Kazejin jumped. She knew who was behind her, and she thanked Ra she hadn't finished saying what she was about to say.

As if on cue, Malik walked around to the front of her, and spoke. "Care to finish that statement, darling?"

Kazejin shook her head rapidly.

"Oh, but I insist." Malik stood between her and Mai, his tone teasing, yet firm. Kazejin looked down, her gaze focused on a rock on the desert floor, blowing about. _What am I going to say?! He knows I was about to insult him. Oh, Ra, why do all my friends have to be here? What if he threatens them? Curse me! Curse my mouth!_

Luckily, Mai stepped in. "Well, my lord," she cooed sweetly, "she was probably going to say that you were such a wonderful, handsome man who helped her get better. Nothing more than that."

Malik chuckled. "Somehow, Lady Mai, I doubt your sister would say anything of the sort about me."

"Oh, so you know my name?" Mai asked flirtatiously. "I suppose my dear sister has told you about me, then."

"Oh yes." Malik raised his eyebrows. "I know much about you, dear. I have heard you are quite fun."

"Hm. Depends on who you ask. I'll have to show you exactly how much fun I can be. But, I have more fun at night than during the day."

Kazejin flushed at her sister's boldness, but also watched the interaction with some interest. Not only did Mai get Malik's attention away from Kazejin, but he was taking an interest in her. Kazejin sometimes wondered how Mai did it; she easily ensnared whatever man she chose with her wiles.

"I'll take you up on that," Malik continued, "but for now, Kaze and I are going to have lunch together. All of you will take your leave now. Return to your quarters, and rest until someone gives you more work to do." Malik waved them all away, as though no better than gnats, but not before tossing a devilish grin at Mai. Mai blew him a kiss, winked at Kazejin, and followed Anzu and Shizuka into the stairwell. Unfortunately, both had departed as soon as Malik had ordered them to, and, as a result, Kazejin had no one to share her eye roll with.

"Your sister is quite captivating," Malik commented, his head still turned towards where Mai had been only moments ago.

"Yes, she is," Kazejin replied softer than usual. She worried for Mai. Mai was too beautiful, too flirty. She was terrified that Malik might try to sleep with her, and Mai would probably give in. After all, Mai had said before that she found Malik attractive.

Malik turned to shoot her a grin. "What if I bed your pretty sister? Would you attack me? You both look nothing alike by the way," he teased. "Where did you come from?"

Malik was only playing with her, like usual, but the comment stung Kazejin anyway. Kazejin wasn't ugly, by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, she was prettier than most girls. However, any woman that stood next to Mai paled in comparison. Kazejin had Mai's face, but she didn't have her glamorous light hair, or her perfect body. Kazejin had small breasts, a straight, small torso, and a big bottom. Mai had large boobs and a curvaceous figure, with a proportional backside. It seemed she always appealed more to men, and Kazejin grew tired of being constantly compared to her.

Malik seemed to catch her crestfallen face. "Jealous of your sister?" he asked knowingly.

"Not jealous," Kazejin replied thoughtfully, "just envious."

Malik looked at her, expecting her to continue, but Kazejin presented the dates to him instead. "Lunch?"


	16. Unexpected Friends

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Thanks for the reviews. My TWO readers. I can see the hits on my site, so I know about twenty of you are reading and not reviewing. I don't want to bug for reviews, all I want to know is what you think of Malik's personality. After that, I will back off and let you enjoy the story ;)**

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Friends**

Kazejin and Malik sat on the rocks together, silence pervading the air, yet again. Malik scrutinized Kazejin's facial expression carefully. Her lips were occupied, nibbling on the date she had chosen, but her eyes were far away, pensive.

"Little Kaze," Malik called. "Hey, Kaze!" he tried again irritated.

"Huh?" Kazejin blinked, turning slowly to look at him, her eyes dazed.

"You're quiet, yet again. I told you I hated silence. Entertain me." Kazejin remained silent.

"Cat got your tongue?" Malik queried. "You've been like this since this morning. Zoned out." He waved his hand in front of her face pointedly.

"It is not something I wish to discuss," Kazejin replied shortly. "I have a lot on my mind, and I'd really appreciate it if you would just stop prying."

"Well, I want to pry. You're not getting out of talking to me. I want to ask you about your sister. What kinds of things does she like?"

Kazejin was taken aback by the question. "Um, I don't know," she said softly, wringing her hands tightly in her lap. "Why?"

"I intend," Malik smirked, "to take her up on her offer."

"You don't even know her!" Kazejin exploded. "And suddenly, you want to sleep with her?!"

"Hm," Malik chuckled. "I always wanted to sleep with her. I was actually going to pick her, not you. But then you called me, a, what was it? A "filthy bastard", I believe. So I decided you needed to be taught a lesson. Hence, you, not her, are my attendant."

"But you said she was too eager! And she is! Why bother courting her?! She will do anything with you, anyways."

"I was teasing her, at the time. But, like I said, you and that attitude of yours stepped in and changed my mind. I chose you. Now, I'm bored. I'm not my brother. I don't force myself on any girl. But, why not take one that is willing?" Malik mused bluntly.

"This is my sister, we're talking about! How could you say something like this to me?! Go tell her, then. I don't want to hear it! You men are all alike. You see one girl that's pretty, and you just want to take her to bed! Filthy!"

Malik snickered. "I'm sensing some angst," he said jokingly. "Someone's just bitter that I didn't choose her. I need someone to do things with. Unless you offer your services to me, I'll just have to go with your lovely sister."

"Do as you please, then! I would never sleep with you, not if you were the last man in all the world."

"Ah. The same could be said for you, my stubborn little slave. Maybe if you were the last person left in the world, I might reconsider. But, as of now, I will do as I please. I'll take the Lady Mai to bed with me, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Kazejin folded her legs and arms, and stuck out her lower lip, saying nothing, merely pouting. Malik smiled happily. Now, he was entertained. He had succeeded in getting a rise out of her. His violet eyed roved over his attendant where she sat, silently assessing her features. She wasn't as pretty as Mai, but attractive nonetheless. A challenge. He had asked for one, and that's what he had got. Malik didn't really love or even like Kazejin per se, he liked the challenge within her. He wondered if he could make her jealous enough to give in to his desires. His eyes landed on a brown streak that had stained her clothes. Malik clucked his tongue.

"I leave you alone for a few hours, and this is what you do? Your dress is dirty!"

"I slipped, okay?!" Kazejin snapped.

"Clumsy little slave," he remarked in jest, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, just to annoy her.

Kazejin looked furious, probably enraged by the fact that he had touched her again, and was about to snap back when a voice interrupted.

"That's our Kazejin. Always a mess."

Kazejin whirled around in surprise, recognizing the person's crude cadence. "Jounochi, can you ever say anything nice to me?"

Malik laughed. "She is rather clumsy, Jou, but her good traits make up for it."

"What good traits?" Jounochi asked derisively, eyes on Kazejin.

Her face reddened in anger, but instead, through clenched teeth, she managed, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. We do," Jounochi said. "Hello, Lady Kazejin."

"Hello." Kazejin nodded nonchalantly, but anyone could see she was happy to Jounochi. She smiled slightly.

"My darling attendant, I would appreciate it if you would extend a more polite greeting to my good friend."

Kazejin looked at Malik, puzzled. "A good friend?"

"Don't worry about it, Malik. When it comes to Lady Kazejin, that is about as nice as its going to get."

"You're right," Malik commented breezily. "You should see how rude she is to me. It makes for a good time though. I've only known her two days and she has me on my toes."

"Maybe," Kazejin cut in, "I would be nicer if some people around here weren't so rude to me!"

Jounochi stuck his tongue out at Kazejin before turning back to Malik. "When do we leave for court, Malik?"

"Inside of a week I expect. You are coming with me. I want you a good soldier like you in my party, and I am going to need someone with me to go talk to the Pharaoh. He likes you Jounochi. Maybe you and I together can figure out the reason for the recent battles our men have been put through. Putting down your traitorous city was one thing, but, what of the other attacks on our own people of late by the national guard?" Malik felt Kazejin tense next to him, and he turned one eye to her questioningly.

"Not in front of her," Jounochi commented softly.

Malik nodded, but made no apology to Kazejin. After all, as far as he knew, the rumors were true. Her father was a scum, who sinned greatly. He had intended to kill the Pharaoh, and take over Egypt. Akhenaden and his intelligence reports had proved it.

"What do we have here?" and oily voice simpered. Kazejin shivered, and even Malik was slightly unnerved. His brother approached rapidly, coming to halt next to Jounochi.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Marik greeted coldly. His eyes met Kazejin's as she turned on the rock to face Marik. She held his gaze, her body stiff. She was clearly terrified, but was trying to hide it.

Marik smiled, his canine teeth flashing in the sun. "I don't think we've met, my dear. At least not…in the _proper_ way. My name is Master Marik."

"Lord Marik," Malik corrected sharply. "_I _am her master."

Marik ignored Malik and leaned down to grab Kazejin's delicate wrist. "Your name, dear lady?"

"Kazejin," she replied eavenly, sounding more confident than she looked. Marik could sense her fear and kissed her hand, his lips lingering. Kazejin snatched her hand away, and shifted closer to Malik, turning away from Marik to face the laundry pool.

Marik looked pleased at Kazejin's withdrawal from him. "Brother, you really ought to teach that girl some manners. I'm rather insulted that she just turned away from me like that."

Malik didn't respond. Instead, he stared at Marik, his eyes stony, fists clenched.

Marik stepped behind Kazejin, placing his rough hands on her shoulders. "Didn't you hear me, sweet?" he asked aloud, against her cheek. "You owe me an apology." His hands migrated downward, across her shoulders, his fingertips fanning out near her chest. The movement was intimate, telling of his intentions for her.

Malik had had enough. He pulled Kazejin in, close to his side, one arm slung over her. Simultaneously, Jounochi placed his firm grip over one of Marik's hands, stopping the movement.

"Don't move another inch, Marik," Jounochi spat angrily. "Stop touching her!"

"And, if I don't?" Marik asked threateningly. "Will you attack me? I suppose that could be a good thing. I'll get you thrown out of here and that will leave your sister open, mine for the taking."

Jounochi lost it. He punched Marik hard, sending him flying across the sand. Marik got up, wiping his lip. A trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth. "I'll have you tried for that, boy," Marik hissed shakily, his breath raspy, as he struggled to stand. It appeared Jounochi had caught him off guard.

"Not if I kill you first!" Jounochi threatened, his eyes deadly.

"Jounochi." Malik addressed the blonde as calm as he could. "Jounochi, listen to me. Bring Kazejin to my chambers. She can wash the floors and clean the tub out. I will handle my brother."

"But…"

"Jou, that's an order!" Malik boomed.

Jounochi gently tugged on Kazejin's arm, but not before shooting a venomous glare at Marik. Kazejin, shaken up by Marik's touches, wouldn't move. She clung to Malik's arm that lain across her shoulder, terrified. Carefully, Malik disentangled her arms, and nudged her away. Kazejin complied, and got up slowly, allowing Jounochi to guide her away, back into the Ishtar home.

Once Kazejin was inside, Malik walked towards his brother, stopping an inch from his nose. "You and I have some things to discuss," Malik muttered. He looked at his older brother squarely. "And I'm not leaving until we do."


	17. No Love, Only Hate

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh!

**Thanks for the reviews. Up to three! I appreciate it! Well…chappie 17!! Umm….anyone know how to fix the spaces in my story?? I upload it with Word…**

**Chapter 17: No Love, Only Hate**

Marik smirked at his brother, amazed at the amount of rage he had brought forth. "Dear Malik, whatever is the problem?"

"You know what the problem is," Malik responded angrily. "I told you to stay away from that girl! I own her, and you are not to go near her. Did I not make that clear the first time?! Touch her again, and I will go to Father with this matter! Is that understood?!"

Marik tossed his head. "What do you care, anyway? She's just a slave girl. Why are you so obsessed with keeping her from me? You were never like this before."

"Before? Yes, Marik, I wasn't like this before. But then, yesterday, I found out how sick you really are. I always knew you were twisted when it came to women, but I had no idea you would hit them in your bed! I won't let you hurt anyone else, if I can help it. I will keep little Kaze and her female friends away from the likes of you! I swear it."

"Oh please, Malik," Marik's lip curled, "you are no better than me! Don't pretend to be so noble! So moralistic! That is a lie in itself! What happened to you, brother? I see you've mellowed out. It wasn't that long ago when you were a man like me. You used to go to those court parties with me all the time, picking out a woman and wooing her into a nice rutting…"

"Yes," Malik interrupted, "but I never hit a girl. And I never used any slaves for my pleasures. I also never forced a girl into anything against her will. And, that, my brother, is where you and I differ."

"Well, then, Malik, answer me this. What do you intend to do with your dear Lady Kazejin? I would hate to see such an attractive girl go to waste."

Malik smiled. "Oh, I will sleep with her eventually. I intend to seduce her. After all, she is so stubborn. Getting her to be with me won't be an easy task. You know how much I adore challenges."

Marik smiled back frostily. "I think you adore more than the challenge, brother. If I didn't know any better, I would say you adore _her_. A weakness you may want to keep to yourself, lest some enemy of yours use it to bring you down."

Malik glared, his gaze smoldering. "And what are you implying, Marik?" he asked, seemingly calmly. Marik, however, knew better, and could hear the slight edge in his voice. "Are you saying I love her? That little brat is nothing to me! She is merely a way to keep myself occupied at court. That way, I won't have to waste time flirting, and I will have a girl to play with anytime I like. She is just for my pleasures."

"I didn't say love," his sibling answered. "_You_ said love. I merely said be careful, or someone may perceive your little room whore as a potential vulnerability to you."

"And who in Ra's name would do that?" Malik hissed. "You, perhaps?"

"Maybe." Marik chuckled evilly. "Maybe I would."

"Father would pick up on it, then," Malik boasted, waiting for his brother's reaction. "He would notice if anything was amiss, though I can't say the same for you."

Marik smiled. He stood, just smiling, watching Malik. Malik looked at his brother, surprised. With Marik's uncontrollable temper, a statement such as the one Malik had just made would instantly send him into a fit a rage, making it impossible to calm him down. "Don't be surprised if Father seems more disposed to me. He is very pleased with me. He has told me so."

"Pleased?" Malik asked slowly. "What are you talking about? Did you not go to his chambers last night? I thought you were to receive another sanction for your behavior."

"I received no punishment," Marik said mysteriously. "Just praise."

"Bullshit." Malik snorted. "Father disapproves of you. He would bestow more favor upon you if you didn't spend all your time loafing off."

"Loafing? Who's loafing, Malik? Did you forget what I did for you in Kamen? I was one of your soldiers! I carried out every one of your commands! How dare you tell me that it is I who is loafing when you do nothing but sit on your horse, watching the attacks!" Marik cried.

"Well," Malik replied smugly, "You wouldn't have to be the soldier and answer to your _younger_ brother if you would hone your skills. Or, no, maybe not. Perhaps I was born with natural gifts you don't possess."

"You had best watch what you say to me, little brother. Father will not have you disrespecting me so."

"What is all this talk about Father anyway, Marik? He'll never defend you until you prove that you are the oldest son. Until you are able to hold a higher position than me in Egypt, you shall never command his respect."

"You don't know anything about the nature of my relationship with Father. It has changed of late. Father is well-disposed toward me, and you will not overshadow me again."

"I always overshadow you, my foolish older brother. You are nothing but shit in the Pharaoh's eyes, let alone Father's. The Pharaoh makes his dislike of you quite apparent."

Marik's head snapped up. "You will stop these insults immediately, little brother, if you know what is good for you." Marik's mouth was turned down, and his violet eyes held a burning intensity, blackened with a quiet rage. Malik knew his brother's temper well enough. He was quick to anger, and 

would have attacked Malik by now. Malik always pushed him to his limits, for his brother was easy to subdue once he was fighting with anger and brutality, instead of his brains. Things were different today, though. It seemed as though Marik was holding all his hate deep inside, letting it fester, not releasing it. Malik wondered briefly what the cause of this change could be, but he quickly dropped the thought.

"And if I don't?" Malik asked, amused. "What are you going to do?"

Marik laughed, and then stopped abruptly. "I'll kill you," he said, his eyes serious. "And that bitch of yours, too."

Malik was shocked. "Brother, you don't mean that. You can't…" Normally, Malik would brush aside such a statement. Marik's tone of voice, as well as his eyes, indicated that he meant what he was saying.

"I told you before. No love, only rivalry. Just because you're my flesh and blood doesn't mean I'll back down. I hate you."

The last words hit Malik deeply, wounding his heart. Images flashed through Malik's head. He remembered how his brother had once been, so long ago. They had been the best of friends once. Malik couldn't understand when his brother had become so different. First hitting the women, and now…_I hate you._ The words were heavy and dense, weighing on Malik's chest. Suddenly, he no longer wanted to be anywhere near his brother. He had once adored and idolized his brother, and now, they barely spoke, unless it was to bicker about something. He met Marik's eyes sadly.

"Fine. Then I shall take my leave now." Malik turned, but was stopped by Marik's hard grip on his shoulder. Marik's hand squeezed hard, his fingernails digging into Malik's exposed flesh. Malik gritted his teeth in pain.

"We are not done yet, Malik," Marik threatened. "I said I won't back down. You and your bitch better be careful."

Malik whirled around. "Leave her alone," he commanded. "She is just a pathetic little girl. What could you possibly want with her?"

"Everything," Marik answered. "I want her because you want her. I will hurt her because I know it will hurt you. I am your brother Malik. I have known you all my life. And, whether you know it yourself or not yet, you like her. She is more than just a girl to you. I can see your eyes shine when you are with her. The way you banter with her. So playful. It makes me sick. Tell me, brother, didn't you learn anything from mother? Women are all the same. Good for nothing but sex."

Marik lost control. "I know this, Marik! But I will not let you hurt her, nor will I let myself be threatened by the likes of you! You are filth, and everyone knows it. I have long protected your reputation and defended you, but no more. I had reservations about your behavior, but I always stood up for you! Enough! Now I will make my feelings known, and I will tell the Pharaoh about yesterday. I will make sure you are banished from court for good, not just this time around!"

"This time around?" Marik feigned puzzlement. "Whatever do you mean? Didn't Father tell you that he has revoked his decision? I am coming with you."

Malik stared at him, hard. "No," he said firmly. "I know you are banished."

"I am not. Take it up with Father, if you don't believe me. Now, I believe you were leaving?" Marik stood smugly, arms folded.

Malik took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. His brother's words today, all of them, had disturbed him greatly. "Yes. I was."

"Good." Marik leaned in. "Remember what I said about the girl. One slander uttered against me to the Pharaoh, and I will make sure I leave her body somewhere where you will find it."


	18. Malik, Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO…duh! But, this story and all original characters belong to me!

**Thanks for the reviews. I am sooo sorry this took so long. I have been on vacay…but here it is. R and R!!**

**Chapter 18: Malik, Friend or Foe?**

Jounochi walked Kazejin down the long hallway, trying to calm her. She was grasping Jounochi's arm tightly, looping her arms firmly around his waist. He even had his other arm around Kazejin to support her, yet he was struggling to hold her up. Kazejin wasn't even walking forward. She was staggering, and, to Jounochi's surprise, small tears sat perched on her eyelids, unsure as to whether they wanted to fall or not. Whether Kazejin wanted them to fall or not, rather. After all, in all his years of knowing her, Jounochi had never once seen Kazejin cry. The sight of her unraveling was rather alarming.

"Kazejin," Jounochi spoke gruffly. "Get a hold of yourself, now! I can't walk with you like this! C'mon! You're safe now. Stop crying! That freak isn't going to hurt you, so help me Ra!"

"It's not about him!" Kazejin cried, tearing herself away from Jounochi. "It's about you! And Malik! And, okay, Marik, too! It's about all of you! Marik treats me like his little whore to be, the way he touches me, you treat me like I'm some kind of idiot, the way you talk about Kamen, and Malik is the worst of all, because he seems to believe I am both ignorant of the events in my own hometown, as well as his plaything, to torment at his leisure! I am sick of all of you!" Kazejin began to sob, but quickly stopped, rubbing her eyes, and gaining control of herself. She placed her hands on her hips, and stood, glowering at Jounochi.

Jounochi was puzzled. "Wait, I thought you were upset because of Marik. Why are you mad at Malik and me?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?!" Kazejin shrieked angrily. "I'm mad at you guys because you treat me like I'm stupid! Like I don't know anything! How can you believe what they say, Jounochi?! How?! My father would never do the things they said he did! Never!"

"Kazejin," Jounochi said calmly. "You're upset and in shock. You have been for the past three days. You aren't thinking clearly. Akhenaden has strong evidence that our lord betrayed us. He told me so. When you calm down, I am sure you will agree…"

"There you go again!" Kazejin lashed, interrupting. "Treating me like I'm some kind of Ra-damned fool! Tell me, Jounochi, what is this great evidence you speak of?! What exactly is it that made Akhenaden believe we were traitors? Have you seen it? You speak as though you know so much, yet you can't even identify what it is that got us attacked in the first place!"

Jounochi was quiet for a moment. "I haven't seen it," he admitted. "But, I trust Akhenaden as my leader, and I know he would not mandate an action like that without good reason."

"Fine. When I come to court with Malik, I won't hesitate to ask in front of everyone!"

"Kazejin," Jounochi warned, "you won't be respected at court. You are a woman, and you need to keep your mouth shut." Jounochi wanted to hit himself over the head, as he watched Kazejin's expression change from irritation to fury. _I am in for it now…_

"And you ask why I am mad at Malik and you?" Kazejin began shrilly; Jounochi knew he was going to have to hear one of her tirades. Instead, she turned her red tinged eyes up at him, and spoke, in a clear, monotone voice. "You're an asshole. You're worse than Marik!"

Jounochi was stunned. He knew Kazejin and he hadn't been the best of friends; they fought so much as children. But, worse than that psycho? Jounochi realized he was hurt, a realization that surprised him. He had always held Lady Kazejin in high esteem, her opinions mattering very much to him. But this was an attack on his ego, and he found that he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth.

"No, you're the worst! You're an ungrateful, spoiled, scared little girl. Don't get mad at me because you can't accept the truth. And me, worse than Marik?! Who are you kidding?! I'm not the one who tried to rape you and beat you to death!"

"Oh, you are just like Malik!" Kazejin exploded. "Just like him! Ra forbid, I make one comment, one little insult, and it comes back to me tenfold! Are you going to slap me, now, Jounochi? Beat me as punishment because I just spoke out against you?! Like Malik does?! C'mon, Jounochi! Hit me! Just like your best friend and my master! Do it!"

Jounochi's hands fell limply at his sides. "Malik hits you?" he queried, disbelievingly. "Kazejin, please! Maybe he'll slap you around a bit, but I doubt he actually beats you repeatedly. How many times has he hit you?"

"Twice!" Kazejin whined. "Once in the atrium, when I was dragged in here, and once in his room he twisted my arm." Kazejin stopped suddenly, realizing how lame she sounded.

Jounochi sighed, confirming her last thought. "Kazejin, he hit you in the atrium because you said something horrible to him in public. I heard what you said. Some of the guards told me afterward. Actually," Jounochi smiled slightly, "the whole household knows. He told me he thought it was hilarious, yet incredibly dumb of you to do something like that. If you had said that to him in private, I'm sure he would have let it go. But, in public, he couldn't. Think of what that would do to his reputation. So he hit you; Malik's got a temper. It's not like he permanently damaged your face. Now, what the hell did you say to him in his chambers that made him twist your arm?"

"I compared him to his brother, and I wouldn't apologize," Kazejin snapped, angered by Jounochi's response to her first count of violence in her case against Malik.

Jounochi rolled his eyes. "You really need to stop saying shit to him. He has worked very hard to disassociate himself from his brother. I mean, they look so much alike, so he makes sure it is clear which 

one is which whenever he walks into any reputable home. And, Kazejin, now the whole Ishtar estate knows that Marik beats women. Your insult basically called Malik a rapist, so of course he got pissed. And, you said you didn't apologize. He just wanted you to take it back, but, no, you're always so damn difficult! That was his way of getting the words out of you. Plus, he's really good with medicine; he knew it wouldn't harm you, and that he could fix it. Again, you got permanent damage? No!"

Kazejin slowly saw her complaints evaporating. "But…but…he threatened me! He said he would hurt my friends!"

"He's only doing that to scare you. He would never hurt Shizuka or the others. In fact, he has assigned them all to serve in positions where they will be secure and not have to work to hard. Malik's not a bad guy. The only bad thing about him is that temper! But, I promise he will look after ya. He's become a great buddy to me, Kazejin. He's brave, and he has a sense of honor. Just obey him. He's only trying to keep you safe."

"No, Jounochi, you have it wrong. It's not just his temper! He's obsessed with sex! He keeps making all these disgusting comments about Mai and me!"

Jounochi shrugged. "He's just kidding. Promise. So he has a bit of a sex drive. Most men do."

"Not you I take it?" Kazejin raised an eyebrow. "You are an innocent virgin, right? Don't you want my sister?"

Jounochi's face turned red. "Ahhh…get outta here! Stop pushing my buttons!" Jounochi recovered, and then gazed down at Kazejin. "Other complaints?"

"Jounochi, he's a sexual animal! Really! He stuck his tongue in my ear, and now he claims he wants to sleep with Mai!"

"He wouldn't touch Mai…he knows I…" Jounochi stopped. "That is, he knows I…I…I wouldn't think it was appropriate. And he was just fooling around with you. Sticking his tongue in your ear is pretty minor. What made him do that?"

Kazejin faltered, trapped again. "I made him mad," she said in a small voice. "It was my punishment."

Jounochi laughed, but stopped soon after seeing Kazejin's warning face. "All right," he said, laughter starting up again, "I'll tell him to ease up. Anything else, my lady?"

"That's Lady Kazejin to you," was all Kazejin replied, as she walked into the room.

Jounochi grinned, happy to have the old Kazejin back. When she was inside, he walked toward his hut, pace increasing. Maybe he could catch Mai on the way home…


End file.
